Reality Is
by xKate Lovelyx
Summary: What happens when shaded kid meets a flighty girl? Read for pairings.
1. Boy meets Girl

**Kat: Hey everyone!! I thought I'd try a story with a little more emotion! For those of you that still are into my other fic "I Know What You Did Last Summer" dont worry, it's not even ALMOST done!! For those of you that havn't read it, I hear it's a good story! Oh and Sora and Kairi couldnt make it here with me today cuz their too busy with my other story. So Riku is here! He's havin a little emotional patch too! His- nah nvm! And since Sora isnt here to read the disclaimer, its FINALLY Riku's turn!**

**Riku: not so fast, Kat! (he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. 5 seconds...) Hey Sora your on speaker phone! Read the disclaimer WENCH!**

**Sora: aww mann!!! jeez! Kat doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One

The ocean is kind of soothing in a way. The soft gentle breeze that hits your face as each small wave goes in and out of the sandy beach. As he inhaled the last bit of the cigarette, he watched the tide. Each wave was a little more or less powerful than the last. For Sora, life was different. He didnt see things the way most did. He saw things for what they were. He learned life is cruel and harsh at times, but thats it. He learned how cruel it could be when his mother was taken from him several months ago. Since then he had shut almost everyone out of his life. He had gone down. He no longer took life for granted. He rebeled, his grades went down dramaticly, he started smoking and mistreating himself. He blamed himself for what happened to his mother. Although deep down he knew it wasn't his fault. Everyone at school was now scared of him. He didn't think much of them. He didn't think much of girls either. He watched couple at school acting soo immature. Making out in front of everyone. No cares whatsoever... He flicked his cigarette to the sand and walked away.

The walk from his spot at the beach to his house was little over a mile. He didn't mind. The little cove at the beach was the one place no one ever bothered him. Yet sometimes, even though he was the one who shut everyone out, he wanted someone to talk to. Everyone needs just one person to talk to or dicuss things with. Since his mother passed, he didn't talk much. He went from brilliant kid with lots of friends, to emo depressed kid with no friends. He didnt do work anymore in school. He payed much attention without looking like it. He knew he was smarter than any of the kids in his classes. Just too stubborn to show it. Sometimes he wished someone would just realize, he wasn't frightening, but a kid with some problems. He'd been called names. Things like 'wrist slitter'. People even wondered if he was possibly gay. Some kid even had the guts to come up to Sora and bug him.

**-----Flashback------**

Sora was sitting in the back of the classroom. A beanie and hood pulled over his forehead while several strands of hair brushed in front of his eyes. His bright blue eyes...They were illuminating the darkness on his face. It looked as if his eyes had been put into 'glow mode'. He was listening to his iPod, which of course was forbidden in class but Sora didn't seem to care. The kid comes up to him. Sora notices this and looks up, however since there was music playing he only saw the kids lips moving. Sora gave a fake smile and gave him a thumbs up. The kid quirked one of his eyebrows.Sora finally paused the music with a sigh.

"What?" he demanded. Sora never spoke more than a couple words, so when he did say somthing, people gasped.

"I cant believe your gay." He said. 'god what a jerk!' Sora thought to himself."You dont look the gay type."

Sora simply rolled his eyes at this then put on another fake smile. "Yeah, sure I'm gay wana go out?" He asked folding his hands neatly in front of him.

The kid looked at him. The eyebrow that was quirked, looked as if it was going to dissappear in his hair. Sora kept a straight face.

"So you are-" Sora cut him off.

"No fucker I'm not gay. Now piss off!" He said harshly going back to his music.

When the kid didnt leave but kept talking, Sora just gave him the finger and settled back nicely in his chair. No one ever really wanted to confront Sora after that. But that was about 6 months ago. Just two months after his mom passed.

**----------------Flashback Done------------------**

He stopped to the sound of water. He looked up only to find that he was in the park. A place where 'happy' people went to get away from life. It had been a good 8 months since Sora had felt any emotion other than sadness and betrayal. He spotted a nearby park bench where there was just one other person sitting. She appeared to be reading a book. He thought that since she was the only other person there and seemed to be deply immersed into her novel, that he'd go have a sit. His dad wouldn't care if he missed dinner. He walked over to the bench and sat.

----

'Barry Lyga rocks as an author' the girl thought as she turned yet another page of her novel. She had just purchased it that same day but was on page 97 already. The book is called 'The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Gothgirl'. **(Kat: yeah yeah! sounds like a little kids book huh? its not!! Its based on a kid who is a comic book geek!! READ IT!)** She was really surprised at how great the book was. It started off slow but then got better and better. **(ILL POST THE BOOK'S SUMMARY LATER ON! IT WILL HAVE AN EFFECT ON THIS STORY SO YEAHH...)** She lifted her head for a second because it was starting to get locked up. She admired all the happy people in the park. A couple were holding hands near the fountain. A family with two little girls were throwing bread bits at pidgeons. ' Oh... thats a hobo' She thought to herself. She smiled at her thought process and noticed someone coming towards her. A boy... He must have been around her age. 16. He was quite attractive. His sandy colored hair was brushed down over his eyes, which shone a bright blue. She noticed that in the bottom right hand corner of his mouth was a little silver hoop. He had on a short black shirt and jeans. Not baggy but not too tight. Just tight enough. They kind of reminded her of girl pants but still, there were very few guys who could pull off girl pants and he **WAS** one of them! He was wearing hobo gloves.

He sat down next to her, sitting back and examining his surroundings. She lowered her head back to her book, occasionally taking a side glance towards him. He definetly was easy on the eyes. He had his arms folded behind his head and his head leaned back. He looked familiar. She knew she'd seen him somewhere... But where?

Kairi shook her head slightly as she tried to focus her attention back to her novel. For her, life was going great. Except for the fact that her parents are divorced. She lives with her mom, her dad lives a couple hours away and she doesnt ever see him unless its a holiday or her birthday. She had always played by the rules. She never got into trouble except on some occasions. She was a A. B student **MOSTLY!** Algebra was a drag, she had a C in that class. Her friends are amazing. Kairi is a collage bound person, wanting to major in mass media. She had dreams of becoming a director. She saw people for who they were and not how they looked. Looks were good, but she judged a person by their heart. Not by who looks friendly. She had kind of an ability to make people smile. Her cheerful desposition and her looks were sure to make you smile.

She had nice auburn hair, with a billion different browns and reds mixed in. Her eyes were this light kind of heavenly blue with just the slightest hind of violet. On this day she was dressed kind of tomboyish. She was wearing a black tank that was pretty long, along with some light blue jeans and some vans with winged hearts on them. **(Vans are my favorite kind of shoe! Sorry if u dont like them!! Oh the winged heart shoes REALLY DO EXIST! I have a pair!! 3)** She didnt care for fashion. She wore what she want. A bunch of skanky girls at scool scoweled at her. Others were jealous because of her looks. She could get any guy she wanted. She never really saw any at school she really liked. Of course she had guy friends but never a boyfriend.

She just sat there on that parkbench for awhile before realizing she was tired and that the wood on the bench hurt her ass. She took her hands away from her book and stretched, yawning at the same time. But when she leaned forwad, her beloved book slipped from her lap and fell straight to the ground...

----

Sora had his eyes closed and was just thinking about life when he heard a small thud. He opened them and realized the girl sitting next to him dropped her book. He looked at the book. He recognized it immediately. He just finished reading it. 'The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Gothgirl'...Great story... Hopefully there will be a sequal. He leaned down and picked up her book. It seemed as though she was expecting him to pick it up. Maybe not since she was busy standing up and rubbing her backside. He never really liked doing favors for others anymore but he did on occasion help out another. He turned the book over so the cover faced him, brushing off the slight dust. He looked up at her and held his hand out with the book in it. She looked at him as if he were an alien or somthing. He noticed how well her eyes and hair mixed. She was attractive... Unlike any girl he'd seen at school. He felt as if he knew her. Where had he seen those eyes before?

She took the book and gave him a little smile. "Thanks" she said gratefully.

"Good book. How far are you?" He asked.

"Ummm... He just started talking to Kyra on the computer."

"Dont you find it weird that the author never really says the main character's name?" He mumbled. Staring at his shoes. It was not like him to engage in conversation. She nodded.

"Yeah... His mom calls him Donnie...But thats like it!"

He looked at her again. She was smiling a little wider now. He gave a tiny little smirk. He then offered his hand. "Sora..."

She looked at his hand for a second then took it and replied "Kairi"

Why was he talking to her? He should have said somthing mean to her but refrained...Why did he refrain? He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 6:58. He closed it and stuffed it back inside his pocket and looked back at her.

"Nice phone" she said. It was a chocolate.

"Thanks. Sorry to cut you short but I should go." He said getting up. "See you around Kairi!"

And with that, he walked off, out of the park. Kairi stared after him. Somthing told her he didn't talk much. He basicly mumbled throughout their entire conversation.

And then, she had a sudden epiphany. She knew where she'd seen his face before. He was the kid in like 3 of her classes. The kid that doesn't talk!

**-----End Chapter One------**

**BOOK SUMMARY  
Fanboy has never had it good, but lately his sophomore year is turning out to be its own special hell. The bullies have made him their favorite target, his best (and only) friend seems headed for the dark side (sports and popularity), and his pregnant mother and the step-fascist are eagerly awaiting the birth of the alien life form known as Fanboy's new little brother or sister. Fanboy, though, has a secret: a graphic novel he's been working on without telling anyone, a graphic novel that he is convinced will lead to publication, fame, and—most important of all—a way out of the crappy little town he lives in and all the people that make it hell for him.**

**When Fanboy meets Kyra, a.k.a. Goth Girl, he finds an outrageous, cynical girl who shares his love of comics as well as his hatred for jocks and bullies. Fanboy can't resist someone who actually seems to understand him, and soon he finds himself willing to heed her advice—to ignore or crush anyone who stands in his way.**

**--------------------------------**

**Kat: So how was it? If I dont get a whole bunch of reviews, I'm not continuing. So gimme some feedback!!! Oh and check out my other story!!!**


	2. Ditching with a boy you dont know

**Kat: I dont own any of Kingdom Hearts!!! GET OFF MY BACK!!**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVNT READ MY OTHER SOKAI FIC, READ IT. GIMME SOME FEEDBACK.  
-----------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Ditching with a boy you dont know.**_

"Selphie, I dont think thats right!" Kairi pointed out as her best friend just randomly picked an answer. She grabbed the pencil and started to erase the answer.

"Math is all the same! add...subtract...yada yada" Selphie replied boredly.

"No you see, you keep the exponents where they-" Kairi tried to explain but stopped when she realized Selpie was texting fastly on her phone. "Oh whats the point?" She asked throwing her pencil down.

"**YESS**!!!" Selphie cheered throwing a triumphant fist in the air.

Kairi pretended to be intersted. "What?!"

"I got a hot date tonight!"

"Dont you always have a hot date?" Kairi asked. Selphie always seemed as if she was going from guy to guy within a week or two. She had never had a really serious long term relationship.

**As** Selpie rambled on about guys, Kairi's eyes wondered around the room, she noticed a black figure towards the back of the room. She continued to stare while Selphie chattered away. She suddenly realized Kairi wasnt paying any attention to her and tried to see where her gaze was going. She spotted the black figure Kairi's gaze was fixed on. She smirked.

"Like what you see Kai?"Selpie asked

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to have an interest on that kid."

"I do not Selph!" She reddened.

"Okkk...I'm just sayin, he's weird."

"How is he weird?"

"He's got no friends, he never smiles or talks." Selphie grinned "I have all the info. You want it?"

"Yeah!" Kairi said excitedly.

"First tell me who you like!" she teased.Kairi leaned back and stared at her friend. "C'mon Kai."

"Fine. I do think he's cute."She guestured to Sora. "You have to promise not to tell anyone!!"

**Selphie **gave her friend a 'we're not in 5th grade anymore' look. "Ok, Sora was happy. 8 month ago somthing happened because thats when he started shutting people out. I know because I was one of his friends. He shut me out. I called him alot. He didn't answer. Riku was his closest friend. Riku is about the only person Sora still talks to."

Kairi shook her head "He talked to me yesterday"

"Well it's not like anyone can live life without talking right? Everyone needs a little conversation sometime." Selphie said going back to her texts. "Everyone had a giant crush on Sora. He was always soo nice. He was smart, a great swimmer for our team and not to mention, he had a pretty good body. He always wears black so theres no way any of us can see his body anymore."

**Kairi** reddened. Selphie giggled. She went back to texting god knows who under the desl so the teacher cant see. There were 5 minutes left in the period.

"I'll be back."Kairi said getting up and walking over to Sora. He didnt look up as she approached.She sat down across from him. "Hey."

**He** looked up. If she were standing, she would've fallen. His eyes shone a deeper blue than the day before. He stared at her and gave a slight wave.

"Hey. I didn't know you were in my class." he mumbled. He mumbles alot.

"Yeah. So hey wana hang out with me after school?" She asked politely

**------**

**Why** was she being soo nice to him. Why didnt he just reject her!? She would kill his rep as the silent kid. She had just asked him to hang out with her after school. He thought of rejecting her. There she was just smiling at him. She most likely knew he didnt talk much.

"Nahhh..." He said. She looked at him sadly. He leaned forward so he was close to her face. "C'mon Kairi."

**He** stood up and headed for the door. Kairi grabbed her stuff and headed out. Sora however actually had the sense enough to hold the door open for her. They walked out of class.

"Where's your locker?" He asked.

"Over there" she pointed to an area. They walked over there she opened it.

"Dump your shit in there. You wont need it." He said. She was surprised at his choice of words. When she closed it the bell rang. Students came pouring out of the classes. He motioned towards the doors that lead to the outside of the school. "C'mon"

"Sora, I'm not ditching. I'll get in trouble." She said through gritted teeth.

"Trouble Schmubble. What are you a A B student? Your fine. I'll forge a parental note. Just c'mon!" He said walking more towards the door. She shook her head at him.

"No! I'm staying." She said.

"Suit yourself." He said exiting through the door. He waited on the other side. **3..2..1**. **BAM**! Kairi came through the door. She looked both ways before she heard somthing behind her.

**----**

It was somthing strange to her ears, but at the same time she loved it. She turned around to see Sora was actually laughing. She cocked her head to the side and walked towards him with a big smile on her face.

"Nice to hear you laugh." She said. He stopped laughing and smiled at her a little longer before returning to his serious/sad face. Kairi however, was still smiling.

"Yeah...I laugh every once in awhile." He told her. She crossed her arms.

"Soo why did I come out here again?"

**Sora **took a seat on the bright green grass. Kairi sat beside him.

"Because your madly in love with my attitude and you want to be with me forever." He joked. She punched his arm lightly and reddened. "Kidding"

"Well be serious"

"Ok, well I dunno." He put his hand to his chin, his gloved fingers found their way to his silver lip ring. He tugged it lightly.

"Did that hurt?"

"What?"

"Your lip ring, did it-"

"Yeah. It did. For a split second. Then the pain stopped. All in all the pain was worth it." He noticed her staring at it. He smirked ever so slightly. "You like it dont you?"

"Well yeah I always have...Its just." She paused " My mom wont let me get one."

"When's your birthday?"

" April 20th." she responded. He looked as if he was concentrating to figure out how many monthes there were til her birthday.

"So thats in like 2 months?"He asked."Ok. When you turn** 17**, I'll get you one for your birthday ok?"

"But...My mom-"

"Quit thinking about what your mom might do!" He growled "Think about yourself.Only you, dont care for anyone else. The more you care, the more it'll hurt you if somthing happens. This is life and you gotta make the most of it."

"I cant help but care about others."

He looked at her and noticed a tear falling down her cheek. He sighed and got up. She looked up at him, he looked right back at her. He offered his hand. She gave him a untrustworthy look.

"C'mon" He said still holding out his hand.

"Where?"

"I gotta show you somthing." His hand still out. Still she gave him the look. "Do you trust me?"

"No"

"Good then lets go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Hey got a car?"

"Umm ya its parked down the road. I hate parking at school."

"Cool. Lets go get it. Im driving."

"No way." He frowned a little more. "I'm not letting you drive my car! I barely know you."

"Doesn't matter. I hate giving directions. Im driving."

**She **gave in. It was a good 10 minute walk to Kairi's car. When they got to it, Sora chuckled a little. Kairi looked at him in shock.

"What?!" She asked.

"You... Oh god."

"What about me?"

"Just you dont seem the type who'd ditch school with a kid everyone thinks is a nutcase." He explained. She looked at him with her jaw dropped.

"Oh and what type is that?"

"The good girl." He smirked more at her. She liked it. It was cute. She wished he'd do more of it. "The honor studant who already has the future planned. Collage bound."

"You used to be like that." She said back. He looked back at her

"C'mon lets just go."

**They both** got into the car. It was about a 20 minute drive to the destination. They got out and Sora led her up a grassy hill. She tripped, and to her surprise, Sora caught her. When they reached the top, they looked out at the ocean. They were higher up than most everything. When you looked down, you saw sand. When you looked out you saw the ocean horizon. Kairi gasped.

"Like it?" Sora asked as if she could refuse. She nodded.

"What is this place?"She asked

"My get away." he told her "Where I go when I dont feel like going home or to school. This part of the beach is mostly hidden because of the giant crab problem. "

"It's beautiful." She suddenly felt weird. "Sora why did you bring me to such a beautiful place?"

"So I could make passionate undying love to you under the stars." He joked. Again she punched him. Alittle harder than last time."Kidding! I dont know you seemed like you would appreciate it."

**She smiled**. It was such a nice thing to do. Such a good guesture. He wanted to talk to someone. He didnt want to admit it though. She wanted to get to know him, find out why he got soo bad. She was wondering these things when he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled white smoke clouds slowly. He turned to Kairi and offered it to her. She shook her head. She never liked smoking. All her friends that had started smoked around her all the time. She told them she didnt want anything to do with it. They respected this.

"They give you cancer."

"Who cares your gonna die anyway." He said pressing it to his lips again. She watched. He was soo cool about it.

"Sora?"He tilted his head slightly "Hmmm?" he asked

"Tell me about **yourself**."

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Kat: awww Kairi's the only one Sora can talk to. Cute.**

**Sora: Yeah.. Yeah...**

**Kat: I got one review on this story! UMM anyways gimme more!! lol. Ok im off to watch the Academy Awards!! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Daisy Life

**Sora: can we get on with the story Kat?**

**Kat: I WILL!! JEEZ!!!**

**Sorry i just know ur gonna make me say the goddam disclaimer. So get on with it.**

**Kat: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the characters**

**Sora: Hey thats my job!!**

**Kat well then dont complain!  
-----------------------------------**

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_Daisy Life_**

**They** had spent a good 2 hours at the grassy hill on the beach. Just talking to eachother about life and their own personal backgrounds. While one talked the other listened intently. Sora was now laying on his back examining a small yellow daisy. Kairi was going on about her family.Sora just lay there, listening to her and sniffing the tiny flower.

"So I dont see my dad ever but its ok because he's a lousy drunk anyways" She finished. He stopped with the flower and his eyes met hers.

"Is that why your mom left him?" He asked. She nodded.

"My mother didnt want me to have a rotten life. She was afraid one night she wouldnt be home and he might be smashed an hurt me. Thats when she decided to keep me from him. My dad can only see me on holidays and my birthday for just 2 hours then he has to leave." She glanced back at him, he was yet again enjoying the flower. She smiled. He looked at her and shrugged a bit.

"What?" He demanded

"Just you." She replied. This guy who doesnt really talk to anyone, sitting on a beautiful grassy hill, wearing all black playing with a daisy. " He put an arm behind his head for comfort and went back to his flower.

"It's just. This flower seems so weak and defenseless, but it stands out. It's strong"

"Yeah until you picked it" Kairi snorted.

"Yeah, and soon it will die." He said " Such a small thing can kind of teach you how beautiful life is."

"So its like, when your about to die, its like someones picking you from the earth? Like the flower?" She asked. He smiled at her. Once again her heart melted when she saw his smile.

"Exactly." The smile downsized to a grin "I like how you think, but I dont."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arms crossed when she said this.

"Your just soo happy. I mean, do you ever even stop and think you could die the second you walk out the door?"

**His** smile quickly faded into a frown. She was in deep thought. Actuallly she hadnt thought of that. She loved her life but never stopped and realized she could die at any time of any day. She lived life how she was told to. She knew if she told Sora any of this then he'd find a way to talk her out of it. He was kind of a con artist in a way. He prodded her with his index finger.

"You ok?" He asked "You spaced out."

"Yeah." She went back to his question " Yeah I have thought about the fact I could die any second."

**_Lies._**

He examined her eyes for any hint of a fib. "Your lying through your teeth, mary"

'Mary?' Kairi thought. What the hell? 'Why is he calling me Mary? And how does he know I'm lying?' " Why did you call me Mary?"

"I'll get to that in a sec. Your lying."

_'Fuck, how did he know?'_ Her face reddened ever so slightly. She turned her head away slightly and nodded. Sora nodded slightly too. "I called you Mary, you know like virgin Mary?"

"Ummm ok? How do you know I'm a **virgin**?" His pale face reddened slightly too.

"It's all in the clothes, Kai." He started "Girls who are virgins try too hard. They wear the really low shirts that show like all of their **boobs**." He guestured to Kairi's polo shirt. And plucked it a little bit " They also go alittle crazy with the makeup. You would look good without shadow." He said examining her face.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"You dress kinda **slutty**." He said "Yeah sure guys like the body but you dont need to wear slutty clothes to show you have one. Wear a simple pair of jeans with a casual shirt. You dont need _Polo_, _Ameican Eagle_, _Abercrombie_. Dress simple and get rid of your eye shadow and stick with some liner and a tad bit of mascara"

"Wow Sora." Her eyes suddenly widened and she turned her head towards him "Thats just what you want to see me in huh?"

"Babe, if it were my choice I'd wana see you **dressed in nothing**. Your not good enough for me though." He smirked. The sky was growing darker. He gazed out at the sunset. "So who's on your guy list Kai?"

"Ummm... Well there is a guy. I met him awhile ago. I'm not sure he likes me though." She sighed.

"Who is he? I'll kick his ass for you." She smiled. Little did he know she was talking about him.

"No one you know." he gave her the lip and pouted. "Can you keep a big secret Sora?" She asked. He nodded furiously. " Cool so can I"

He frowned and flipped her off. "**Bitch**"

She smiled "Dick"

"Slut"

"Manwhore"

"**Sleezy prostitute hoebag**."

"Sleezy prostitute hoebag?" She asked grinning. He nodded. She continued laughing. She stopped and suddenly got serious. "So how about you and girls? Who do you like?"

**He **tugged on his lipring again. "No one. I told you, I never really let people get close to me. The closest person I have is Riku. Still we're distant. I nevr really let girls into my life."

"Well your letting me in."

"Dont go around thinkin we're friends or anything." He hissed. She was kind of taken aback. " If people know I'm talking to a Mary my rep as the quiet kid is **RUINED!!!"**

"Oh of course we're not friends! I hate you." She said fighting really hard to hold back a smile.

"So what happened to make you start smoking and shutting people out?"

**Sora** suddenly became distant and really nervous. He sat up and stood on his feet. Looking down at Kairi, who looked right back at him.

"C'mon we should be getting home" He said walking down the grassy hill. Kairi cocked her head and followed him.

**Kairi** drove this time since she had to drop Sora off when they got to his house, Sora turned to Kairi.

"Thanks for ditching school with me Kai."

"No problem. Anyways you seemed to be enjoying that **flower**." She looked at the tiny daisy behind his ear. He smiled slightly and took it off. He tucked it behind her ear. She reddened instantly. He exited the car, bending towards the window.

**"Bye Mary!"** he said as he ran from the sidewalk to his front door. She watched him go then took off. She drove around for a minute. Sora was really an amazing person. She was glad they got to hang out. But why did he become distant at the fact how he got all emo? Why?

**She** had alot to think about. And tons of homework to do. Kairi thought as she pulled into her and her moms driveway. She got out, locked the car and went inside.

**Kairi's mom** had a thing about clenliness. She demanded that shoes be taken off when a person came in the door. Kairi did so. She called for her mom, she didnt seem to be home, she went to her room and threw her stuff on her bed. She flopped down, thinking of how Sora smiled. He needs to smile more. It looks good on him. And why did he not think they were friends? Man o man she was gonna have interesting dreams...Hmmmm. She closed her eyes gently and drifted off to sleep.

**_What happened to him?_**

**------------------------------------------  
Kat: this one isnt a major chapter. Just kinda pointless y'know? I felt like typing but now its 12:56 on a schoolnight and I gotta go now!!! Thanks for the reviews!! On both stories!! I really appreciate it. ALSO! before I forget, I need to tell you to please forgive me when there's some spelling mistakes. I realize now that I make alot of them!  
Next chapter on its way!! WILL UPDATE SOON!  
check my other story!!**


	4. Beach Scene

**Kat: Im the only one up. its 5:30 am on march 3rd 2007. ANYWAYS! heres the story.**

**DISCLAIMER Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts **

**-----------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Beach Scene_**

**A week** went by and each day, Sora would ask Kairi to hang out with him after school. Kairi knew he was reaching out. Maybe he wanted someone to be with him. Just be there for him. He'd always tease her or call her Mary, which he knew she hated, but thats the fun of doing it right? They never hung out anywhere but the grassy hill on the beach. Sora still never really talked to anyone else except Riku and Kairi. He still had a little smartass attitude. Kairi for some reason loved his attitude. It was really weird because they were complete opposites. No one had ever really pictured Sora hanging around a girl like Kairi. I guess you could say he kinda had a soft side for her and her for him. It wasnt like they were the best friends. But they talked. About whatever was on their minds. Talked for hours til the sun went down. On day, two weeks after their first meeting, they were just discussing things when Kairi brought up the subject of girls **AGAIN**!

**It **was a cool but sunny day in early march. They were standing for god knows what reason. Sora was wearing his black beanie again with his black hoodie and his light jeans. On his feet were Slip on Vans. Black. In the bottom left corner

"Sora, you have to like a girl. Theres no way you can go through life without being attracted to someone." Kairi said.

'Why did she keep bring this insipid subject up?' Sora thought as he exhaled the last bit of smoke from his cigarette. He flicked it to the ground and turned his head towards her.

"Yeah, I do like a girl." He announced. She looked really surprised. An excited look appeared on her face.

"Ok great -" before she got to finish, Sora lunged forward and pressed his lips on hers. Kissing her hungraly. Kairi's eyes widened but relaxed a moment after. His hands held her firmly by the waist. Hers grabbed at his shirt. They just stood there, at the top of the hill two teens kissing under the setting sun. When they broke apart, Sora grinned Kairi kind of laughed. "What was that for?" She asked

"_What two friends cant kiss_?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It would be akward." He he grinned more at her and pulled her in again " Well then lets not let it be akward" He kissed her again. This time, he slipped his tounge into her mouth, Kairi was shocked by this but let it happen. It felt too good to hold back on. She could almost taste the cigarettes on his tounge. They broke apart and Sora sat down. Kairi sat next to him. He turned his head to face her.

"Really Sora why did you do that?" She repeated. He sighed.

"Your one of the few people I actually feel comfortable talking to." He started. " You just sit here and listen. Sometimes you make little smartass comments back at me, but all in all your just an amazing person."

Her eyes widened at what she was hearing from him. He was never really soft with anyone. He really did like her.

"You have all these other friends and then you meet someone like me. Who is really anti social, and you just accept me. For who I am. You dont freak out or get disgusted. Your mellow." He muttered calmly. She smiled. "But dont think that we're anything more than friends."

**She smiled** more. He got up and started walking down the hill onto the sand. She ran after him and tackled him to the ground and mounting on top of him. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his beautiful lips. "What two friends cant kiss?"

**He** grinned and gently pushed her off of him. She sat up, biting her lower lip. She looked at him.

"Hey" She got his attention. "Wana go swimming?"

"No. You go ahead."

"Please Sora?"

"No Mary" He said firmly.

"Pretty please with a cherry on-" before she could get the word 'cherry' out, he scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the water. She squirmed in his arms. "NO!!! Sora! PLEASE!!!!"

"Say ' I will never bug Sora again'" Sora said. She said it. "Too bad" He dumped her in the water. She surfaced with a evil look on her face. The water was cool. They lived in a semi tropical area so it wasnt too bad in march. Not totally warm though.

**He backed** off after a second, grinning widely at her. She got out of the water and tried ro grab him by the wrist. He grabbed hers instead. He was much stronger than she was. With hold of her wrists, he could make her body turn in any way, but instead he simply held her hands above his head and poked her side. She was obviously ticklish by the way she squirmed. He kept tickling her.

"Sora! Sora stop!"She said between giggles "C'mon Sora"

**He** let out what Kairi loves to hear. An honest laugh. He started laughing a little. He let go of Kairi and fell back into the golden sand. She wondered what he was laughing so hard for. She fell right beside him on the sand. He finally stopped laughing. She gave him a 'why the hell are you laughing' look. He shrugged as if he knew what she was thinking. A sudden idea struck Kairi. She rose to her feet and stuck her hands out for Sora to grab.

"What?"he muttered. He was still talking in his quiet Sora voice.

"Lets go get ice cream." Kairi chirped. He quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. She quirked one right back, but she put hands on her hips.

"Ok Random what have you been smokin?"

"Dont make me beg you."She warned

"Beg me!" his frown twisted to an evil grin. "C'mon woman!"

**She** shook her head. He asked again. She sighed and got down on her hands and knees. She was at about Sora's sitting height. "Pleeeeese Sora the great!!"

"Just Sora, **wench**!" He said. She was about to protest when he lightly put his fingers on her chin and tilted her head closer to his. This time, the kiss was neither passionate or violent, but soft and sweet. Kairi smiled into the kiss. Sora noticed this and actually started smiling too. He fell back on top of her. He still kissed her softly. Then he stopped. She mentally questioned why he'd do that. Then he got up and stuck his hand out. She took it without question. They started walking to the car.

"Let's go get ice cream"He suggested.

"Smartass" She murmered.

"Bitch"

"Dick"

"Skank"

"I'm gonna bitch slap you shitbag."

He stopped and faced her. "Thats from** Shoes **huh?"

She smiled"yeah"

He put his arm around her waist. Hers around his. The two of them walked off.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kat:Yeah I know it seems like Sora's gone all soft. But no! Only to Kairi. He's still kinda shutting people out. Kairi kinda acts as the companionship in Sora world. Anyways...Will update soon!!!**

**Riku: Where am I in this story?**

**Kat:I'm gonna put u in next chapter CALM DOWN!!!! aND YESSS fans I know Sora and Kairi's relationship is going kinda fast but its ok. Soras a fast guy.**

**Sora:ummm ok?**

**Kat: thanks for reading!!! Remember to read my other sokai fic! Also I posted a new video on youtube!!**

**JUST GO ON YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN :**

**jubiliciouslylovely**

**see ya later!**


	5. Tricks, Fights and Target

**Kat: I was grounded!! Sorry for not updating!!! I was craving to write!!! arrrgghghhg!!!!! I tried to write at school but it didnt work. lol I was so stressed that I actually started breaking out! achhhHH!!!!!! being deprived of computer for 5 days kills you. I hope you like this chapter. I made it extra long to make up for not updating!!!**

**Sora: yadayada!!! Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Riku: Yeh so dont Sue her!!!!!!!!! grrr I will come hunt you down and kill you in your sleep.**

**Kairi: I agree with that statement!**

**Sora: Totally**

**Riku: dont ever say that again dude.**

**---------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tricks, Fights, and Target**_

**(WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE DRAMATIC!!)**

"Who are you making the funny lovey dovey eyes at Sora?" Riku asked as he looked up from his video notes. They were watching some boring video about cells merging and stuff. Bio sucks. Sora snapped out of his dreamily look and blinked at Riku. You know how like when your in a movie theatre and your trying to find where your seats are cuz you sit in the fuckin back? So to find your seats you open your eyes super wide like your some kind of cat? Yeah well thats what Sora had to do! He's trying to focus on Riku.

"Shut the **fuck** up." Sora snapped. Riku never took anything Sora said seriously because half the things Sora said was bullshit anyway. "You know girls arent really my thing."

"What about guys?" Riku joked. Sora jabbed him in the shoulder. "I was kidding you douchbag!"

**Sora **glared at him. The guys voice in the movie was so monotone, even the teacher had already fallen asleep. There were several students at Sora and Riku's table that were drifting into sleep also. Sora yawned, stretched and slumped back in his chair. He wore that 'I dont give a shit about cells' look. He glanced over at Kairi who seemed to be deeply immersed in the boring cell video.

--

**Kairi was busy** jotting down notes as the video went on. Hastily scribbling down each answer as the guy said it. She smiled to herself when she noticed the teacher had fallen asleep on her desk. She rotated her glance to the front of the room, squinting at the black blur towards the front. He appeared to be leaning back in his chair. Probably with his eyes shut. Drifting off to sleep. She smiled for real this time. Still keeping her gaze on Sora. Memories of when he suddenly pulled her into a **kiss** 2 days ago still fresh in her mind. Namine looked over at her friend to see who she had such a happy expression about. She followed Kairi's gaze and it met Sora. She suddenly got a devilish smirk on her face. Putting her pencil down and leaning towards Kairi.

"See anything you like?" Namine said. Kairi suddenly snapped out of her Sora trance and focused her attention on Namine who was still smirking. "Sora looks pretty tasty. And emo" She added with a mumble. Kairi had a taken aback look about her. She looked at her friend.

"So what? He's just sad." Kairi hissed "You gotta understand someone. Dont just stereotype. Not cool Nam."

Namine shrugged. "Jeez soo defensive."

"I'm not." Kairi lied "Just dont judge a book by its cover. Talk to him. At least I do."

"Well then your lucky. Not all people can be like you and accept people for who they are." Namine hissed as she pulled out her cell phone and replied to another text. "So what happened with you two?" Namine said, closing her phone. Kairi shrugged and gave her a clueless look.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Kai." Namine urged " If your soo defensive then somthing more than talking must have occurred. Tell me!"

"Fine" Kairi leaned in towards Namine's ear. " _Nothing _happened"

Kairi smirked. Namine's jaw dropped. She pouted as Kairi got up and made her way to the front of the classroom. As she passed Sora, she felt his eyes watching her. She stuck out two fingers and prodded her sleeping teacher lightly. She awoke with a violent jerk staring dreamily at the student in front of her.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" Kairi asked politely. Sora rolled his eyes, for he would have just demanded it rather than ask.

**Her sleepy** teacher nodded and rubbed her eyes pointing to the girls bathroom pass. Kairi took it and gave a glance to Sora as she walked out of the room. Sora shrugged and pretended not to be interested.

--

**Kairi grabbed** some paper towels to dry her hands with. Then she went to the mirror to check her face. This morning she had noticed the tiniest zit on her face. Kairi never got zits for her face was almost flawless without all that facial junk. **(thats the description of my face but recently I developed several zits.lol)** Kairi turned to her right and without knowing walked right into someone. She looked up to see that it was Sora. He grinned widely at her. His lipring slightly glimmering in the dim bathroom light. She smiled but instantly the smile fell.

"Sora! what are you doing here? **GIRLS BATHROOM**!" She exclaimed, pointing to the blue sign with the female on it. He ingnored that statement with a shrug.

"I dont care. To me, girls and guys are equal. Cept girls pop out kids and have periods. Guys have it simple." He stated. Kairi crossed her arms and frowned at him. "No offense" He added.

"Oh none taken" She said. He grinned at her and pulled her to him gently by her wrist. He placed his hands firmly on her waist and she put hers around his neck. She looked up at him smiling. "Hello"

"Hello" He replied. Leaning in for a kiss. She leaned in also. Their noses touched, he moved some hair away from her face. She smiled more. Then , she suddenly pulled away and walked out the bathroom door. He looked surprised and followed her. As she strutted back to **A-3**. He whispered curses under his breath as they walked.

**When they got** in the classroom, Kairi took her seat next to Namine, as Sora passed her, she saw that he stuck his **middle finger** out. She opened her mouth to say somthing but that would have been pretty embarassing so she refrained. Instead she let the minutes of the period roll by. 5 minutes til bell. The teacher flickered the lights on. students awoke. they finished their final touches on their papers and walked them up to the front of the classroom and placed them in a stack which was very unorginized. Typical of** 16** year olds who were looking forward to going to lunch. Kairi however was making sure she got **EVERY** single answer.

**The bell finally rung**. The students rushed out in a flurry. Kairi was left behind. Making sure her work was done and neatly putting her things into her bag. She sighed as she opened the stupid blue door that lead into the stuffy halls. She slung her bag aver her shoulder as a pair of hands came up from behind and grabbed her by the waist. She knew who it was. She turned to face Sora who looked very disgruntled. She smiled at him and took off his **black beanie**. She placed it on her own head her bangs fell over her eyes as she peered up at him, still smiling. Sora smiled again. Just slightly. His hair was down, kind of covering his eyes. He leaned down and planted a **soft, gentle** kiss on her lips. She was greatful for this. Even though it was her who refused it earlier. She tasted just a hint of cigarette on his lips. It was kinda disgusting and yet at the same time, totally satisfying. She pulled away from the **kiss **but Sora wanted more. She put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Sora?" She said. He looked into her eyes. " Can you stop **smoking?"**

He sighed and let go of her. " Can you **start**?" he asked her smartly. She smirked

"No. I have an alergic reaction to cancer." She replied. "Gives me tumors"

"Nice" He said. "Kai, just try it. I promise on your life that if you dont like it I will quit smoking."

"My life?" She asked he nodded. "Fine Sora I will try one. After school ok? You promise you'll stop if I dont like it?"

"I promise!" He got on his knees " Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Dont hope to die." She said. "Thats not good."

**He smirked** and led her out the door. She still had his hat on. Their fingers intertwined with one another. The suns rays were bright. March had been pretty warm so far. Sora and Kairi were getting a bunch of stares. People never thought of Sora as a ladys man. So the sight of him holding hands with a **pretty** girl who was kind of a good student made peoples eyes pop out. There were a bunch of girls throwing dirty looks at Kairi. Probably because they like Sora for being the rebel. But no one except Kairi ever had the guts to talk to him. Sora leaned over and **kissed** the side of Kairi's head. She turned to him.

"Sora people are staring" She told him. He shrugged.

"Let them stare. They're only jealous because your holding hands with the hottest guy in school." Kairi slapped him on the shoulder. "Well I failed to mention that they are also jealous because I'm holding hands with the most beautiful girl in school." Her face lightened up. She was satisfied.

Several guys held out their hands for Sora to slap because he apparently "scored" Kairi gave them the finger but Sora faced the group of guys.

"Fuck off you mother fucking shit heads." He hissed. They ooed. " Dont think of a girl as some kind of fuckin play thing."

Sora began to walk away when one of the guys threw back a comment.

"Wana fight Sora?Or are you too much of a fuckin pussy to do it in front of Kairi?" The kid yelled. Sora turned around to face the kid. He was much shorter than Sora but had a bit more muscle. Sora laughed slightly at him.

"You cant even reach my head oompaa." Sora stated. The kid came towards him with a punch. Sora dodged it. He threw another. Again Sora dodged it. "Missed"

"You are afraid to fight in front of Kairi." The kid yelled. His buddies rooted in agreement. Sora got a sweet and innocent expression on his face.

"Nope your not worth my time." He grabbed Kairi's hand and began to walk away. This time the kid came from behind and swung. He **missed** Sora and **hit **Kairi by accident. She fell down holding the back of her head. Sora was mad now. He turned to the kid.

"That was uncalled for." He yelled " She's a **fuckin girl** you pussy. What you beat on girls?"

"Naaah. I was aiming for-" He was cut off by Sora who threw a punch that hit him directly in the face. By this time a crowd had gathered around them. The kid held his face as Sora threw another punch, this time hitting him in the mid section.

**A teacher came and broke** up the fight. One teacher held Sora by the arms, the other held the kid. Sora had already calmed down and was not resisting being restrained. The kid however still wanted to fight. He elbowed the teacher, another teacher came and helped to restrain the kid. Kairi had **gotten up** but her head still ached **like hell**.  
Sora was marched to the office. Kairi followed and went to the nurse. Sora smiled at her as she passed him. He then heard his name called and stepped forward into the tiny principles office. He made a mental note to mock the stupid principle at about how he looked like some kind of super hero. Even his name was super heroish "Mr. Strong" the plaque read.

"Hello Sora"

"Sup?" Sora said, taking a seat in the chair. Mr. Strong folded his hands neatly and looked Sora in the eye. Sora mocked him and did the same.

" You havnt been on the right path lately Sora." He began. Sora rolled his eyes "Skipping classes, falling grades, absences. I think I know why"

"Here we go" Sora muttered. Mr. Strong didnt seem to hear.

"I know you've had a tragic loss. So I;m going to be leanient. I give you a weeks worth of detention." He said "I;m sure you and your father are going through hard times right now."

Sora sighed and tried his best to look pathetic "yes sir. Its been a rough 8 months. It's had a terrible affect on me. I think of her every day. But in my heart I know she's always with me." He said pointing to his heart. A forced tear fell down his pale cheek. He wiped it.

Mr. Strong leaned back. Sora still had a pathetic look on his face.

"It will all be fine Sora. Your free to go. But also if you ever need to talk about stuff, please dont hesitate. I'm also going to let your teachers know that your going through a hard time and to let you off easy." Mr strong assured him.

"Thanks sir. And also, that kid took a punch at Kairi first. I was just being a good friend and helping her. So please dont get mad at her." He said before leaving.

He peeked into the nurses office and saw Kairi laying on one of the pathetic beds with an ice pack on her head. Sora crept into the room quietly and planted **a soft kiss on her lips**. Her eyes flickered open and focused on Sora who knelt beside her and took her hand.

"**Hey, you ok**?" He asked. She nodded and smiled at him. It was** amazing** how loving he was to her but was mad at the rest of the world.

"I'm fine." She said rubbing the spot where she was hit. He gave her a quick reassuring smile and then looked around to make sure no one saw. "So what did the principle say?"

"He let me off with a weeks worth of detentions" He said. Kairi frowned." He said it was because of my LOSS that I'm doing so badly."

"What loss?" She asked confused.

"Not important." He said quickly, stealing another kiss from her. "Whatta ya say we got out of here and go get somthing to eat?"

She smiled and got up. They walked out hand in hand.

-----------

**They decided** to make it fun and eat at **Target**. They didnt really have a meal though. Just some popcorn and two sodas. They grabbed a cart and decided to do some shoppingJust for fun. Sora steered Kairi into the bra aisle and held up a ginormous red laced bra. He guestured towards Kairi who looked at the garment in deep disgust.

"Would you wear this for me Kai?" She shook her head violently.

He laughed as she picked out a sunny yellow bra and held it up to his chest. "Try this one on Sora!"

"Okay wheres a fitting room?" He asked looking around he spotted them" Ah **probadores**!"

Kairi was put off by that. He ignored her and headed into the little room. She heard several angry noises.

"Kai! I need help! How do you work this damn thing." He yelled. She knocked on his door and he let her in.

**She had never** seen him with no shirt before. His chest was **pale.** but strong and slightly muscley. He was tangled with the bra. She helped him out. Once he got the bra on, he faced her and she laughed soo hard she fell to the floor. He smiled and pulled her to her feet. Still laughing, Kairi took out her phone and took a picture. it looked funny. Sora grabbed her phone and took a picture of him kissing her on the cheek. She was still wearing the black beanie. The picture was great. She turned to him and pulled his face towards hers their lips connected and Sora **pinned **her against the changing room wall. She held him around the waist her hands grabbing onto his naked waist. He held her head. She hugged him closer to her body. It was funny because she was this bright and flighty good girl who was with this emo kid. She pulled away and noticed somthing. There were bands of green masking tape around **Soras wrists**. She held up his right wrist and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you wearring tape?" She asked.

"Take it off." He said. She obeyed and unraveled the tapefrom his wrists. They revealed several cuts. The scabs were a deep scarlet red. She had a worried look on her face. She stared up at him and covered her mouth. He held her shoulders. She pulled away.

"Sora... Dont" She said softly. He now had an expression of deep concern. "Why Sora? Why did you do this to yourself? Why do you hurt yourself?"

"Kai... I...It's not easy for me to explain." He said. She glared at him.

"Its simple Sora. Tell me why you did this! Do you want to die this bad?" She asked. Her voice raised slightly. "Be honest with me"

**He sighed and sat down** in the little seat thing. He put his head in his hand. " Kairi,** 8 months ago**, my mother died. She was working late, some bastard tried to rob her on her way home, she fought him but he had a gun and he shot her. Then he took her stuff. He took it and ran. Police caught him and he's on trial now. My mother was my biggest inspiration. She did everything for me. She never yelled she got angry but never yelled. She didnt deserve to die. Since then, I havnt been the same. Angry at the world and at myself. I keep thinking it was my fault. I wasnt there when she needed me and she'd been there all my life when I needed her. So I started punishing myself. Then I met you. You changed me. The last time I cut myself was the day before I took you to the hill. You kinda made me feel happy. Happier than I'd been in months. I'm grateful for you because you saved me. Since I first kissed you, I stopped cutting." He looked at her. She had silent tears coming from her eyes. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, this time she let him.

"I'm sorry Sora. You shouldnt have to have resorted to hurting yourself though. You could have killed yourself. I dont want to imagine not having you. Your great to me. A great person. I get that your hurt but you dont have to hurt yourself. Just dont cut anymore promise?" She asked. He nodded. She shook her head. "Dont make promises you cant keep"

He kissed her softly. She followed the way his head moved. He broke apart and whispered. "I promise."

She smiled slightly, got up and threw his shirt at him. "Get dressed"

---

**They got bored** after shopping so they went to the grassy hill. Sora laid down and let the warm breeze wash all over his face. Kairi sat next to him looking out at the ocean. She smiled and inhaled the salty air. Sora popped his eyes open, sat up and pulled out two cigarettes. He gave one to Kairi who held it and looked confused. Sora lit his then guestured to Kairi, she nodded, remembering her promise to Sora earlier. **He lit hers**. **She inhaled** and took the cigarette away from her mouth, slowly letting the smoke flow out her mouth. She admitted it was pretty cool, she liked it actually but she didnt want to be like an addict. She shrugged as she inhaled some more and letting more flow out her mouth Sora saw her and knew she liked it. He poked her. She looked at him, he nodded.

"Told ya"

She ignored him as she continued with **her cigarette**.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Kat:Hmm is a little bit of Sora rubbing off on Kairi? wow. Again as I have mentioned in my other fic, Im straight edge and dont do that shit but I have a billion friends who do. It's cool cuz they dont force anything on me. But still the whole smoking thing adds to Sora's "cool" image.**

**Sora: yeahhh im cool.**

**Kairi: whatever.**

**Kat: thanks for reviewing!! DW13!! YOU RULE!!! Find me on myspace everyone!!! but let me know where your from like website wise. My URL is : ipodsrsexy**

**let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Back Off!

**_Kat: ok people are worrying about if Kairi is gonna be a hardcore smoker. NO! she only does occasionally. a couple times a week. Or whenever Sora offers. No Kairi's mom DOESNT know about Sora, if she did I doubt she'd still trust Kairi. Sorry if I failed to mention things. I am kinda leaving their parents out on purpose. _**

**_ 3_**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_ Back Off!_**

**Kairi** had begun to feel like Namine was scared of Sora. Whenever he came up to Kairi, Namine always made up some kind of lame excuse to leave. Kairi figured it was time to end this and get a group together for some kind of activity. It was now April 1st. Sora and Kairi had been "_together_" for almost a month. Namine still wasn't convinced Sora actually liked Kairi. She also doesn't know about Kairi's occasional smoke. If she did she would freak!!! So one friday afternoon, school was just letting out. All the groups met with eachother outside the school walls. Some kids rushed to their awaiting vehicles, anxious to get home. Then there were Sora and Kairi. They didnt rush or go to slow. They go at their own pace. Kairi made her way from P.E., her face red from playing the ominous game of badmitten. Fun, yet tiring. She came out of the lockeroom flipping through her notebook to be sure about having all of them. She was in deep thought until somthing or someone came and literally swept her off her feet. It was Sora. Kairi dropped her binder, her beloved papers now splayed all over the pavement. He didnt seem to notice, he had her in his arms, what more could he care about? She however kept focus on the ground. He turned her chin towards him.

"Sora! My papers." She exclaimed.

"Your papers are more important than me?" He asked. No emotion was shown or heard. His attitude still sticks. "Thats not very polite Kai."

"C'mon Sora they are really important." She pleaded. He shrugged.

"More important than me?" He asked again.

"Of course not." She said reddening slightly. He kissed her lightly. "Your more important than papers but I need them. "

"What's the magic word?" Sora teased. Kairi rolled her eyes. "Please?" she guessed. He shook his head.

"Thats not a very magical word." He said. She frowned. " I give up."

"Fine" He set her down. She immediately ran franticly to her papers. Sora just watched.

"Your not even gonna help?" She asked looking up at him. He simply shook his head.

"No its more fun to watch you struggle with it." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

**He took** a seat on the asphalt, stretching his legs out. He leaned back on his palms, letting the warm rays of sunlight hit his face. Today he was wearing some old Levi's, black Chucks and a plain white shirt. He wore his black hobo gloves, and a white beanie. His sandy brown locks covered half of his right eye. Kairi finished with he rpaper rangling and stuffed them into her bag, taking a seat next to Sora. She looked at him, he seemed to be enjoying the suns rays. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes popped open at this action. He loved when she did little stuff like that. He grinned, and magicly conjured 2 cigarettes from somewhere. His pocket most likely. He lit them and passed one to Kairi who looked releived to see it. She pressed it between her lips and inhaled. After a long week of studying, she needed this. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, then without warning he reached his hand into Kairi's blouse and stuffed it in her bra. She was kinda thown off by this but got what he was doing when she saw a teacher out of the corner of her eye. He whispered in her ear.

"Play along." He mumbled. Kairi nodded. The teacher saw their cigarettes and approached with a 'tattle tail' look on his face. He crossed his arms as the couple smiled up at him. Kairi smiled widely and waved at him. He scowled.

"And just what are you two doing back here?" He asked. Sora shrugged, reaching his arm behind Kairi and extinguishing his cigarette on the ground. Then grabbing hers and doing the same. He worked with feel and not with sight. "Are those cigarettes I saw you smoking?"

Sora shrugged again."No sir. They aren't ours. They were just sitting here. We were only acting with them." He looked at Kairi "Do you honestly think this straight A,B student would do such a thing as smoke a filthy cigarette?"

"Well no" He said "Kairi is a perfect student. Im sorry for being so suspicious." And with that he hurried off. Kairi smiled at Sora who grinned back.

"I always did like that teacher." She commented. He nodded. "Hey Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Wana go bowling?" she asked.

"Hmm. I've never been."

"We could bring a group." she suggested

He moaned "Kai you know how I am about group things."

"Please?" She tugged his sleeve. He rolled his eyes "You can bring Riku and I will be there. So it wont be all bad. Unless you hate spending time with me." He looked offended.

"Kairi. I just I dont do well in groups. People dont accept me."

"Please? It will be good for you. You need to socialize. C'mon."

He suddenly looked angry. "What do you know what I need or whats good for me?"He yelled. She was surprised, he'd never yelled at her before. "Your the one who started smoking, thats not good for **YOU**. Just stop trying to play the mom card okay?"

He got up and walked off. A tear rolled down her cheek she quickly wiped it away and walked in the opposite direction, towards her car.

------

Sora turned to go down his street. He didnt live too far from school. He thought to himself about how he had just yelled at the one person who got him. The one person who cared. All she had wanted to do was help.'Typical Kairi' he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the brass key to his house. A little house. Blue with white trim. He opened the door and slammed it shut. His dad was sitting at the table working on some kind of paper. He welcomed Sora with a wave but in return got nothing but a grunt, followed by a doorslam.

Sora threw himself to his bed. He had printed the picture of Kairi and Him, the day at Target and he'd set it to lean against his lamp on his bedside table. He frowned at it and laid his head down to rest. His thoughts dwelled on Kairi. Why had he yelled? What was the point? He upset her. 'She was being a smartass' one voice said. 'So what? She cares about me. God I need to apoligize.' another argued. 'Dude just have a cigarette and move on' the first one said. Sora felt his pockets and slapped his forehead. 'Fuck I left them with Kairi.'. His head seemed to be having a long battle. Jeez. When will it end? He took out his phone and began a text.

------

Kairi slowly unlocked her front door. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching her usual afternoon soaps. She got up to greet her daughter. Kairi smiled.

"Hey ma!" she said as she hugged her mom.

"How was your day hon?" she asked. Kairi shrugged.

"Pretty good." she replied "Hey ma?"

"Ya hon?"

" Would it be cool if I went bowling with a group tonight?" she asked . Her mother gladly nodded.

"Of course hon. I have a date tonight anyway." she bragged

"Oh who with?"

"A guy from the office. He's newly divorced."

"Mom!!! you sly devil." Kairi teased her mother giggled and sat back down."K mom Im gonna go get ready and then hang with Namine for a bit ok?THEN we're heading to the bowling alley."

Her mother nodded and returned to her soaps. Kairi made her way to her room.

She flicked on the lightswitch throwing her backpack on her bed. She fell to it and took out her cell phone, flipped it open only to find she had a text. She opened it. It read only 2 words.

im sorry

She frowned at it and began texting Selphie,Tidus, Wakka,Namine, Roxas, and Riku. Telling them all to meet her at the bowling alley at 5. She checked the time. 3:48. Cool she could hang with Namine for an our and twenty. She walked to her mirror to fix her face and noticed the picture of Sora kissing Kairi on the cheek in the Target dressing room. She smiled and went back to her face examination. She felt like changing her shirt so she did. Somthing fell to the floor. She picked it up. It was the pack of cigarettes Sora hid from the teacher. Honestly she didnt see why he didnt just shove them in his pocket. Maybe he wanted a little feel at somthing? 'Grrr guys make me so mad' she thought to herself as she put on a new t-shirt, then picking a cigarette out of the pack only to find that she had no lighter.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. The cigarette dangling from her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat: short I kno. but next is BOWLING!


	7. Bowling,Air Hockey, and Jesse McCartney

**Kat: Im partially out of my writers block still not totally sure. Read this. I think its like my longest chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Bowling**_

**Kairi threw** the heavy ball across the lane at the stupid pins. She had always loved to go bowling but pretty much sucked at it. Luckily the only one who was really good at it was Namine. Selphie was decent and all the guys were better than Selphie and Kairi. They were in the end of the second game ,There were just Kairi and Namine's turns left. Namine already had a score of **151**. the guys were all in the **110-120** range and Kairi and Selphie's scores were too low to even mention. Kairi just threw the ball and turned around to avoid seeing her awful score, but was surprised when her friends cheered for her. Namine came up and hugged her.It

"Bravo!!! Kairi your score just reached a record of..." Roxas said as he waited for the board to change "**73**... Nice"

Kairi fake smiled at him. He ignored it and started to take his bowling shoes off. She turned to watch Namine's turn. She was soo focused so composed. She gracefully trotted towards the slippery polished floors, letting go of the ball at the very last second. She watched as the large marble ball hit the pins with a loud crash. Not to Kairi's surprise, all the pins were knocked down. Namine threw a triumphant fist in the air. Kairi high fived her and Roxas whistled. He had THE biggest crush on Namine. He high fived her also.

"Great job Namine**! Fuck** you did better than us guys." He guestured to the several guys behind him they nodded.

"Hey whatta ya say we go chill in the game room?" Riku suggested. Several heads nodded. Namine held a finger up.

"Hold on! We gotta figure the cost. Ok umm the total is **40$** and theres" She counted on her fingers "** 7** people. ummm I'll pay the **extra 5**. Everyone owes **5 **dollars."

"Nam I'll cover the **extra 5**" Roxas offered. Namine looked at him with thankful eyes."Really? Thanks Roxas. A bunch." He shrugged an got out a **10** and a** 5**. Everyone threw the money on the table. Kairi was digging in her purse. She looked up.

"Roxas could you cover me? I have money in my car. You guys go pay and I'll go to my car and get money I was gonna head to the bathroom anyways." She asked. He nodded, She got up and walked in the opposite direction of the group, pushing open the metal doors. She made her way to her car. Unlocking it and bending down to grab her purse. When she looked down she realized she had her bowling shoes on still. She smiled because they were actually cute. With their dark green and tan colors. She dug in her purse to find a 5. When she turned around guess who was behind her?

**Sora.** Grinning widely. She had to admit, his silouette illuminated by the moon was quite a sight. He's tall and... and ... adorable. Not adorable in the cutee little bunny rabbit way. Adorable in a guy way. His bright blue eyes shone from under his hair.** His black beanie** once again placed firmly on his head. His nice brunette locks came from under it. She glared at him and slammed the door shut, edging past him.

"You're mad." He stated as she began to walk back to the door.

"Yes Sora! I'm mad" She shouted "You yelled at me for no apparent reason"

"Kairi...I'm sorry. I didnt mean to yell. I'm under alot of pressure and stress." He explained. He actually sounded somewhat emotional."Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? You want to rape me? Go on!" He threw his arms out " Go on **Ravish** me"

Kairi dug into her purse and fished out a **cigarette**. She hung it in his face. She didnt need words because he understood what she wanted. He grinned, slowly taking out his lighter. He lit her cigarette. She reached into her purse and fished out another, tossing it to him. He caught it and lit it. She leaned against the wall he looked at her, lowering his cigarette, blowing out.

"Is this all its gonna take for you to forgive me?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then I'm mad at you" He sounded childish. She knew he was lying. She knew he really did like her...alot. He played the _' I hate you and I'm just using you to make out with '_ card pretty well but it didnt fly in front of Kairi's nose.

She smiled and laughed. She looked so great when she laughed. So happy and full of life. He couldnt take his eyes off her.Finally... No interruptions. Just her and him. Two underage smokers,sitting outside a bowling alley. What a hot friday. NOT! A nasty looking guy in his **40's** walked by, he checked Kairi out. She didnt notice this, Sora however, did. He stuck his middle finger up so he could see it. He got the message that he wasnt welcome and hurried off. Kairi saw the last bit of Sora's hand and gave him a questioning look.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. He completely ignored her.

"Kairi, do you know how to keep guys from looking at you when I'm not there?" He mutters. She shrugs. "Well you should, guys wont stop looking at you just cuz I'm here. If they are desperate, they will get as far as he can."

Kairi looks at him funny. "If they are desperate? I guess that makes you desperate Sora!"

He shook his head "I told you we aren't together." Kairi looked offended

"What if some shady creepster comes up to you and Im not there to help fight him off?" He asked "What if he touches you where you dont want to be touched? What if- if he hurts you?"

Kairi laughed. He couldn't be serious could he? Sora? actually showing emotion? No way. He glared at her.

"Kairi whats funny?" he demanded, exhaling a puff of smoke. Kairi inhaled.

"You. You told me when you first met me that you should care only about yourself. Well look at you. Caring for a girl." She pointed out he wasnt amused.

"Kairi, I dont care about much in life." He said "I care for you, Riku and the way I dress."

Kairi smiled at the last one. I guess her bowling people didnt seem to notice how long of a time she was taking at her car.

"Awww I'm touched." she said.

"Hey dont come crying to me when you've gotten raped in some dark alley." He warned. She kind of ignored that. " Look... Just make sure you dont back down in a situation like that. Dont show that your afraid. Even if you're so afraid you will shit yourself. Dont show it." He brought the cigarette to his lips once more.

"So what do I do O wise one?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Well it depends on how he has you." He started. He flicked his cigarette to the ground. Kairi did the same. He went towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled a very charming smile. Kairi became immersed in it. He shook her a bit " Dont fall for his smile. If he has you like this and starts to touch you" He demonstrated by feeling her backside a bit and gently moving a hand up her shirt. Not too far though. Only touching her stomach. She reddened at this. "Now if he does that, dont take it. Knee him. You should know where."

She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and pointed downward. She smiled and reddened. He grinned at her pulling her close to him. She avoided his gaze but he tilted her head towards him. She looked kind of confused. "Sora, what are you doing?"

**He pressed** his fingers to her lips. "**Shut up**" He demanded. He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull back. He even kissed gently as if being cautious. He wasn't sure if she forgave him enough to slip his tounge into her mouth so he stayed on the safe side and just kissed at her lips. He noticed she hadn't opened her mouth to kiss back. _'Maybe she was still mad_' he thought '_ Yeah and she's too polite to push him off. Just like her. Miss Politeness. Jeez'_. He spoke too soon. She gently pushed him off her, biting her bottom lip. She then turned and headed inside the building.

**She hoped** Sora would follow. He did. She felt his eyes on her as she made her way to the back of the huge building where the arcade was. Sora trailing behind. He adjusted his beanie a little more onto his eyes, as if trying to shut everyone out. Some girls giggled at him as he passed he shot them a look that would kill, if looks could that is.

"Kairi jeez where were you?" Selphie questioned. Kairi shrugged. Sora came up beside her. She just acted as if he wasnt there. Hard to do but you know the saying _'tough love?'_ yep.

"Sorry, I got distracted" Selphie gave a knowing sort of **'Ohhhhh'** Namine called Kairi over to play some game where you shot zombies and whatnot. Riku spotted Sora and yelled at him.

"Sora come over here and let me kill your ass at air hockey." He teased. Sora didnt like getting beat by anyone, but since he was still trying to maintain his shut out attitude, he shook his head at the silver haired teen. Riku lowered his shoulders. "C'mon what're you? Chicken?"

**His eyes** widened. He turned to Riku who was smirking and walked towards him, taking the little paddle thing in hand. Tidus,Wakka and Roxas gathered around to watch._ 'She did it' Sora thought 'Kairi got me into a group thing. **Fuck**. I let my guard down._' Riku inserted the coins, air started popping up from the little holes in the table. Riku fished the puck out of the slot and centered it. Immediately Sora hit it, sending it flying through Riku's slot. The little board now read **1 to 0**. The guys were impressed at Sora's skills. They all cheered Riku glared.

"Okay, now its on" He exclaimed, throwing the puck to the middle again.

-  
**GIRLS --**

"Fuck Nam, I hate how good you are" Kairi said as Namine killed two zombies in a row. "Are you sure you dont wana play, Selph?"

Selphie shook her head. "Nope" she said simply. " I wana go play **DDR**" She pointed to the machine that was lighting up several flourescent colors.

"Are you serious?" Namine asked. Selphie nodded.

"That game is great excersise. Anyone wana play me?" She offered. Kairi shook her head. Namine nodded.

**They made their way** to the machine. Suddenly a huge burst of cheering came from an air hockey table. There was a pretty big crowd. besides the guys they knew, there were 6 others. Kairi went over to see what all the commotion was about. She looked at the players. Sora on one side. Riku on another. The scoreboard read **10 to 3**. Sora had won. Everyone cheered him. Kairi smiled. He was actually doing somthing semi social. She felt good. He even smiled a bit. He'd also taken off his beanie probably due to the sweating of the game. It was laying on the edge of the table. He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. Holding his arms out as if to hug something.

"Anyone else wana play me?" He shouted, kind of threatening like " Anyone think they are 'man' enough?"

Kairi smiled. "I will" She yelled. He looked surprised. She stepped forward, taking Riku's spot on the other end of the table. He inserted two coins and again, air popped out.

"Im not goin easy on you cuz you're a girl, Kai" He warned. She shrugged, moving forward and grabbing his beanie, placing it on her own head.

"I dont expect you to." She replied. This resulted in several 'ooo's' from the crowd. Namine and Selphie had given up on **DDR** and made their way to the table. They wished Kairi luck as Sora threw the puck to the middle.

She immediately hit it. It flew off his side and came back to her, she hit it again, it went right into his slot. The crowd cheered. Sora frowned. Kairi smirked. He threw it out again, this time he hit it. No use. She hit it harder and more direct. It flew into his slot **again.**

**Again.**

**Again.**

**Again.**

Over and over. The score was now,** 9 -4** Kairi in the lead. People were watching intensly. They had even bet on who would win. Kairi threw the puck into the middle. Sora hit it. BAM! right into her slot. He threw a fist of triumph into the air. Wow. Sora was really competitive. People cheered. Kairi threw the puck down again. She hit it. Scoring the final goal. The people erupted in cheers. Kairi smiled. Sora did too. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her waist, holding her up to his height. The crowd cheered even more as the two shared a passionate kiss. They seperated beaming at eachother. Sora announced he was taking a little break so Tidus played Wakka Kairi led Sora over to the corner of the arcade, no one uses. He sat down on a game and she sat on his lap. They shared more kisses. His hands holding her back, she held the back of his neck. His hand went up her shirt a little she shivered at this and seperated from him. He looked at her with a concerned look. She held his wrists from going further. He sighed.

"Sora, not here, not now." She warned. He rolled his eyes. "We cant do it here there are children"

"Then where can we do it?" He asked. She shrugged and put her face very close to his. He looked disappointed.

"Sora, I want to do it for the right reason and the is certainly not going to be at a bowling alley arcade." she explained. He kissed her cheek and looked down.

"Im sorry Kai." He muttered.

"So" she said. "Your enjoying this huh? This whole arcade thing."

" Well I might have been a little. Til you came in and kicked my ass" he said. She smiled.

"Sorry. You can go back cause me and the girls are gonna play games and try to win stupid prises. You can go back and reclaim your title. I promise I wont beat you anymore." She said trying to sound excited and apoligetic. He looked hurt,but he was faking it. She looked so cute with his hat on. He kissed her lips gently, then shoved her off his lap, delicately, whispering in her ear before walking away.

"I hate you" She turned to say somthing back but he was already over to the table. He was welcomed back by a bunch of cheers.

Kairi smiled slightly and headed to where Namine and Selphie were sitting at a nearby table munching on fries and drinking sodas.The red head sat, grabbing selphie's soda and sipping it. They were talking about Namine's obsession with **Jesse McCartney**. Debating things. Kairi didnt really think much of him, he had good looks but his music was a bit iffy.

"**NO**! I only like him for his music!" Namine defended "He has an excellent voice!"

"Disagreed. His voice sounds like a dying whale." Selphie snapped. "You like him for his blonde hair and his smile. He's a girl magnet. Nothing but a pretty face."

Kairi decided to pipe in " I agree with Selphie. His voice is ok but he needs to do better songs. He's only popular because the little girls in the world like him" Namine's jaw dropped.

"I cant believe you're not on my side." Namine said.

"Hey I'm entitled to my own opinion." Kairi said sipping more of Selphie's drink.

"Oh of course you think like that cause the only guy your into is Sora!"Namine teased. Kairi's cheeks flushed red. She smiled at the thought of Sora.

"No we're just friends." Kairi said. Her friends were kinda put off considering they were just making out in the corner. Kairi's eyes darted between her friends. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah it's just, friends dont normally make out in an arcade."

"I know. He's trying to convince me that we arent together but I know he knows we are." She still had a big smile on her face.

"You like him alot huh?" Selphie asked. Kairi nodded. "Yeah you wearing his hat shows alot."

"I like it. Plus it reminds me of him" She explained. "Also I think he looks cute without it." She noted glancing over at Sora who had scored another goal.

"Yeh but I thought Sora was an emo kid." Namine said

"He has like no friends now because everyone that gets close enough to be a friend gets pushed away" Selphie said

"He cuts"

"He smokes"

"He causes trouble"

"He's a school failure"

"**OK ENOUGH."**Kairi yelled standing up. She glared at her friends. How dare they just say all that stuff in front of her. I mean she didnt think that way about Sora. Here they were talking about how bad he was. They dont even know him. "Why would you say that? You two are only focusing on the bad things. He has good things about him too if you get to know him"

"Jeez Kai"

"I mean if you spent all the timethinking about the bad things of a person, this world would be way worse than it is. Everyone would be in a crappy mood. Get to know him. I invited him here hoping that he might not get rejected from a group for how he looks or what he does or doesnt do. Please just try and get to know him."

Namine and Selphie both got up. Kairi had started to cry. The both took turns hugging their friend. Kairi wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Lets go play some games" Selphie suggested

They walked off to go exchange their dollars for coins. The cheering of the air hockey match could be heard throughout the arcade.

---------------------Later --------------------

Kairi hit the brakes in front of Sora's house. He turned to her. "Hey Kai. Wana come in for a bit and hang out?" He offered. Kairi pondered on this because wouldnt his dad be home? He seemed to ahve read her mind. "My dads on some business trip for the weekend. I promise we wont do anything." He added. She smiled and nodded. He grinned and got out of the car. She followed, taking his hand as they made their way to his front door. They entered , he hit the lights. She looked around.

His house was nice. Not too fancy. Just simple nothing like she expected. She liked the cool fragrance coming from god knows where. She adored the smell. The walls were a dark blue. The floor was hardwood which creeked when you stepped on it. To the left of the front door was a little closet. To the right, the living room which led to the kitchen. There were about 3 stairs up ahead which most likely led to the downstairs room. Sora took Kairi's hand and led her to the stairs to the left of the closet. They went up them. The upstairs was small. Just 2 small rooms and a master bedroom at the end of the hall. One room was a nice guest room. which seemed very homey. Another was a closed door whick Kairi guessed was Sora's room. She was right. He opened it, revealing a small room with dark blue walls. His room wasn't incredibly messy but it wasn't amazingly clean either. There were some clothes on his floor but at least he made his bed. She sat on the bed, it had a black comforter and grey pillowcases. She felt it. It was soft. She smiled at him he grinned and joined her on the bed.

"Sora you're amazing" She stated. His eyes widened. Her face was red. He liked how nervous she was, it was funny because he felt nervous around her too, he never showed it though.Instead he laughed a little at her compliment and layed back on his bed staring at her. She could feel his gaze on her again. "Yeah I know you said you hate me and we aren't together but dont we seem to be?" She asked looking over at him. His eyes were closed but she knew he was listening. He sat up and started feeling around his bed for somthing. When he found it, Kairi saw that it was a black remote. He clicked it and the **TV** that Kairi didnt see flickered on. He flipped the channels. Finally throwing the remote down muttering curses.

"Here I'll find somthing to watch you baby" She teased, snatching the remote from him. She clicked the button fast and occasionally she made some kind of noise as if judging how good or bad the show was. She threw the remote down muttering curses under her breath as well, he flipped off the TV and pulled Kairi over to him. Resting his head on her shoulder. She loved the warmth of the crook of his neck on her shoulder. He blew in her ear. She flinched a little and laughed. He did it again. She laughed more. He ran his finger lightly up her forearm. She giggled. He tickled her sides, she couldnt stop laughing he grinned , tickling her more.

"Ahhh Kairi's ticklish." He observed. She was cracking up, tears in her eyes." Who wouldda thunk it?"

She fell back onto his bed he was above her still tickling her. He grabbed her wrists and held them. She smiled, still giggling ever so slightly he kissed her violently, wrapping his arms around her. His lips fell to her neck. As he did this, thoughts went through his mind. _'I told her I wouldnt do anything. I'll keep that promise. But why do I crave her so much? Why does she make me feel like life is just some other object. Why do I care for her? Why are we acting like we're together. Why did I not like girls anyway? She changed me. Fuck...I gave in.'_

His fingers trailed up her tanktop again. This time going a little higher than before. She let a cry of surprise slip through her lips. He noticed at detatched his lips from hers. She bit her bottom lip. He looked at her with concerned eyes. "You ok?"He asked she nodded. He leaned in for another kiss but she put her hands to his chest to keep from doing so. "Then what?"

"We shouldnt" She said he rolled his eyes.

"Dont be stupid Kairi, I wasnt going for anything more. Just this. I'm not dumb enough to try and get to 3rd base with you." She laughed at his way of explaining it. "And remember I hate you." He kissed her forehead. She rolled her eyes.

"So you dont care for me?" She asked. He shook his head. Once again he was lying.

"You could fall into a deep dark hole, get swallowed by evil pidgeons and left in the sun to dry out and I wouldn't care. Life goes on right?" He explained. She nodded.

"Yeah Sora." She kissed his soft lips "Life goes on"

She checked her cell phone clock, 10:00 her mom had told her to be home at 10:30. She looked at Sora and noticed his hands were still under her shirt. "Have to go?" He asked she shook her head.

"I have half hour and it takes **10** to get home so-" She explained but by that time he had already started kissing her again. This time she didnt mind his hands up her shirt.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kat: No they DIDNT have sex. Just a 20 minute makeout session with a little "handsy" action. So how was it? Im still confused on where the story is goin, Im also thinking of changing the name so dont be alarmed if you dont see this name randomly. I was thinking about making the story end kind of depressing like but I am not sure if you guys would like that. But somthign has to happen soon to upset Kairi and make a rift. Jeez I need to figure it out.**

**KEEP CHECKING MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES!!!**


	8. Watch Your Backs

**Kat: Ok some dude commented my story. He said really degrading things to me. I didnt take most of them to heart considering the fact that I dont know him. Anyways, yeah... What a dick right?**

**Kairi: We should murder him then stuff his body into a deep dark hole.**

**Sora: Agreed**

**Kairi: We should start a ' I hate Flame Rising' group.**

**Riku: Or just bomb him with tons of hate mail.**

**Kat:No children. That would be childish and immature. No, its his problem... He's probably unhappy with his life. Anyways heres the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
-----------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Watch Your Backs_**

**That bowling** night was great for Sora. Some people from school saw him play air hockey and they love him now. Although there still was that group of guys that tried to beat Sora up that hate him. Sora and Kairi found out the kids name. Doyle O'Hannel **(Just made it up).** He was known for being a smartass. Everyday he'd call Sora's name and say some stupid comment. Kairi begged Sora not to do anything. He obeyed. He didnt want to get her hurt. He knew that eventually if Doyle really wanted to, he could get Sora where it hurt most. Sora couldnt bare to have that. Sora and Kairi were on their way to meet Namine at their usual lunch spot in the quad, when Doyle threw a small rock at the back of Sora's head. He turned, with Kairi gripping tightly onto his hand. He went right up to Doyle.

"Doyle. Or if you prefer, fatass" He said. One of Doyle's buddies yelled_ 'burned'_ " Leave me the fuck alone if you know whats good for you."

"You're just afraid of fighting in front of your girlfriend." He teased." Emo kids are all afraid. They should be" He mocked a person slitting their wrist.

Sora made a motion towards Doyle, Kairi held his hand tighter. He looked at her and grumbled somthing under his breath before storming off, Kairi followed. Doyle shouted at them as they left. "You better watch your backs" He threatened. Sora flipped him off.

----

"Dont listen to Doyle he's weird." Namine said. Sora rolled his eyes. He was actually comfortable being around Namine. Roxas was ok too. He was sitting with them today. He still hadnt told Namine how he felt about her.

"More like a real dick if you ask me" Roxas added, taking a bite from his sandwich. Sora nodded and looked down at his hands. He was leaning against a wall with his feet almost folded into his chest. "Stay clear of him though, him and his friends are kinda...dangerous"

" So Kairi, birhtday is in a 9 days huh?" Namine changed the subject. Sora's attention was immediately grabbed. "Party right? I'm invited?"

Kairi giggled and nodded. "Of course. You are all coming right?" She turned to Sora who shrugged.

**Truth be told**, Sora had almost completely forgotten Kairi's birthday was on April 20th. He slapped himslef mentally for that. Then he remembered he had promised to get Kairi's lip pierced. He grinned. He had never really been to a birthday party. He always thought of them as stupid and pointless. He might make an exception considering it **WAS** Kairi's birthday and not some girl he barely knew. Although, going to her party would mean he'd have to meet her mom. _'Shit... This sucks. What do I introduce myself as? Her boyfriend?'_ He thought. He dwelled on it for a minute. Sure he liked Kairi...Alot. This meant he'd have to give up his title of shunning people. Then again, if he made good with her mom, he could get away from his place for awhile. He looked up, Kairi, Roxas and Namine were all chatting about Kairi's bithday and her party. They were laughing alot. She looked amazing today. A black skirt with a white botton up tanktop. On her feet she wore Chuck's. She looked at Sora and smiled. There was a little more than 'like' going on... He was too scared to admit it.

Roxas looked at his jell-o with a disgusted face. Finally he flinged some at some freshmen girls walking past. They did the shreiking thing girls normally do and marched up to Roxas looking furious. The girl put her hands on her hips, her friends watched from afar. Kairi and Namine leaned in to listen to Roxas's excuse.

"Why you flinging things at me and my girls?" She demanded. Roxas shrugged and sat back casually. "Ok...I have been waiting to say this to you... I want to go out with you." Namine's eyes widened, Kairi smirked. The girl looked kind of happy. I mean, she did dress like a slut. " So I wanted to give you my phone number" He said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. Namine tried to catch a glimpse of what he was writing. She couldnt see. He handed it to her. She snatched it from him and looked at it for a minute, then she looked at him and smiled.

"I'll call you tonight, Doyle" She said. Roxas grabbed her hand and kissed it, she walked away her friends were giggling alongside her. Roxas smiled. As soon as the girl rounded the corner, Kairi and Namine burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, did you give her Doyle's actual number?" Namine asked. Roxas nodded, Kairi did a imitation of a bow to Roxas. Honestly she kinda felt sorry for the poor girl. She was going to call the number tonight and the real Doyle probably wont know who she is. Knowing him though, he'd probably go out with her anyways. She smiled, she wished Roxas would just ask Namine out. They were perfect for eachother. They had been friends for some time. Sora seemed to be paying almost no attention to the conversation. He was still sitting quietly with his back pressed against the brick wall, his earphones dangled from his ears, blaring some random music. She smiled at him and turned back to the conversation her other friends were having.

**-  
3 days later After School ---------**

**Kairi waited** in her normal spot at the back of the school for Sora. His last class was in the front of the school. She finally saw him walking in her direction. She wasn't sure why, but Sora seemed kind of distant all day. Somthing was up but she didnt know what. She rushed to him. He looked up and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. She took hold of his sides and looked up at him. He stared back into her calm blue eyes. They gave a concerned look, he could tell she was about to ask somthing.

"Sora?" She asked. He was right. " What's bothering you?"

He didn't expect that though.

"I...I cant..." He stammered trying to avoid her gaze.

"Sora. Be honest with me." She held his face so that he was staring at her again. He sighed.

"I cant help but think somthing bad is going to happen in the near future." He said shyly. He scuffed his feet on the ground and looked away. "After Doyle's comment today, I think someone is going to get hurt because of him. I know I'm probably being stupid, but he's dangerous. He isn't afraid to hurt people." Sora was actually worried. I mean it's not like he love's to see people die and get hurt. Sure he's narcisissistic at times but, he's still a person, right?

"You think I-" She began to ask. Sora interupted her.

"I dont know." He looked at her. "Do me a favor and stay away from him, ok?"

**She was kind** of scared now. She had never seen the worried side of Sora before. Was he changing? She nodded, her eyes sparkled with tears now. He put a finger under her eye and wiped the tear away, a little bit of eyeliner rubbed off on his finger. He hugged her tightly. Her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She breathed in his scent of **axe with just a hint of cigarettes**. She loved it. Partly because she thought of axe to be way to strong. He put on an annoying amount though. Not annoying as in too much. Annoying as in enough to get you to smell it once but the amount that you have to keep searching for to find more. No matter how Sora seemed to others, Kairi thought he was a great guy. He looked out for her. Even if he said he hated her, she knew he was lying. He knew he was lying. She burried herself deeper into him. He gripped to her tighter. Yet there was somthing about him...

"You are so weird!" She stated he pushed her away gently and buried his hands into his pockets. " One second you're mean, the other your acting almost...Normal" He turned at this. He wasnt angry but he was agrivated. She knew that. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is normal?" Sora asked. He was being a smartass now. "If your saying people are normal aren't you kind of being racist or I dont know, gayist? Or retardist? I mean your definition of normal is a kid with no problems in its life. Not stupid, gets decent grades, nice parents, good house, no mental issues, and he's straight right? Well what are the others? I mean a gay guy **OBVIOUSLY** has somthing wrong with him if he has the urge to fuck other guys right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Kairi asked.

"The point is. Nobody is normal. There is no definition of the word. I never think of normal. I think people have their own lives. They live as they want or can." Sora explained. Kairi was left looking mesmorized. He smirked "So am I normal?" he poked her nose. She wrinkled it a little and stared at him a moment. Trying to find words.

"I...Welll...Just...**GRRRR**!!!!** I hate you**!!!" Her fists clenched.Her mind disagreeing with what she had just said. He was smirking.

"Yeah...blah blah...Just tell me you like me and get it over and done with." He put his hands on the back of his head. Trying to look cool. Kairi grew red out of embarassment and anger. She was so angry she could've slapped him. She did. He put a hand to where there was a forming red spot on his cheek. She immediately felt bad for doing it but he was a jerk. She liked him but what was she supposed to say. "_Oh Sora I love you, go ahead and do me?_" No! Sounds too **hookerish**. He grinned at her. She did too. His lipring sparkled. She pulled him to her by his beltloops. He stumbled forward and pinned her to the wall. Looking down into her gentle eyes. Placing his hands on her waist they shared yet another kiss. His hands worked around on her back. Her's were rested at his hips. He moved his hands to her face and kissed more gently. He began kissing her neck. A little too much, for when they broke apart, a dark spot was forming. He looked stunned at what he had done... He felt as if he should tell her.

"Kairi, there's a little...uhhh... on your neck...yeah" He searched for words. It took her a minute to figure out what he was trying to say. She got it and reddened more. She had a hicky on her neck.

She glared at Sora who was leaning back with his hands rested on the back of his head. _"I dont like you"_

**-  
Roxas and Namine -----------------------**

**Roxas and Namine** were walking home after school. Roxas lives just around the corner from Namine so they walk to and from school. On this day, they were walking silently. It was pretty akward. Roxas hated these times. Especially when Namine's hand would brush against Roxas's or vice versa. After that they'd throw eachother akward glances. Roxas really wanted to tell Namine how he felt about her. What was he supposed to say? Somthing cheesy like _'oh Namine I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on your face'?_ No. Too weird. He could figure out how to put it. He hated being put on the spot because he blushed. Blushing isnt very 'manly' he didnt wana seem like a weakass. He figured he had enough arguing with his brain. He looked over at Namine. Her history book in one arm, the other swinging at her side. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tanktop that fit her body's every curve. He loved the way her hips swayed to her walking pace. She was looking down at somthing. He grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him and smiled, instantly his heart melted. _'urrrghh!!!! Just tell her'_

"Roxas?" Namine snapped him back into reality.

"Namine. I have somthing to tell you." He announced. She nodded slightly. "I...Like you.." He winced as he waited for her reaction. She looked confused. Roxas cursed mentally ' thanks stupid horomones. Having me tell her. She's gonna hate me...'

"Why?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you like me?"

"Because, you are an amazing friend and your smart, and a great artist, and you're beautiful, and I want to be with you." He confessed. He must have been the color of a firetruck by now. She smiled. He looked embarassed. He started going on about how she was gonna hate him now. He was surprised when she held a soft finger to his lips to shush him. Then she stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss.

It didnt last long but he wanted more. The instant it was over she continued walking down the road. A mischevious smile came across his face as he followed. Once he caught up to her, he placed his arm around her waist. She did the same.

* * *

**Kairi closed her front door** and placed her keys on the side table next to the front door. She tried to hide her hicky as her mom came and greeted her. She was about to throw her arms around her daughter when somthing caught her eye. A dark mark on Kairi's neck. She leaned back and examined it, running her fingers over it. Kairi felt her face go red. How was she going to explain to her mother about this? What was she going to say? _'Some guy I dont know came up to me and bit me?_' No she had to tell her mom about Sora. She closed her eyes.

"Kairi, what is this bite from?" Her mother asked. "I hope it wasnt those **blasted dogs** again."

Kairi laughed mentally. "No mom. I have a boyfriend." Kairi announced. She actually didnt even know if Sora was her boyfriend. But then, what was he? "I guess we got carried away." She turned 100 more shades of red. Her mom crossed her arms.

"When do I get to meet him?" She asked. This is the question Kairi had feared. At least her dad wasn't here. He'd freak out if he knew she had been bitten by a boy.

"Before my birthday party. Him and Namine are going to come over and help set up." She thought of Sora's gift. She should probably ask her mom first. "Hey ma?"

"Hmm?"

"Ummmm I was wondering if I could get my lip pierced for my **17th birthday**. Sora wants to get me one. He said he'd pay for it as my birthday gift. Please mom?" She begged. Clasping her hands together. Her mom gave her a stern look.

"You know how I feel about piercings." Her mother warned.

**Her mom did hate piercings** anywhere but the ears.She saw them as 'disturbing' and 'unhuman' Her mother was very religious, unlike her daughter who claimed she was athiest. Kairi was almost the exact opposite of her mother. She loved liprings and **SOME **noserings. She also had a thing for tatoos. Not sleeves but simple ones. Only ones that were well done. Shitty tatoos made you look bad. Her mother told Kairi she was never to get a tattoo while living under her roof, she feared they would kill your braincells and make you do bad things like drugs and skipping class.Well Kairi had already skipped class and she has never done drugs so her mother had been wrong.Ha Ha!. A lipring wasnt going to affect her grades. She saw no reason why not. Her mother was shaking her head though.

"Mom!!!! please!!! I dont see why not!!" She pleaded.

"Okay you can have one. Keep your grades up and be responible. I trust you Kairi. Dont break it. Also, I only said yes because your having him pay for it" She smirked. Kairi grinned at her mom then hugged her. She announced she was going to her room and she pranced off happily. Her mother shouted to her "And only if you **PROMISE **not to keep secrets like a boy from me again!"

"You got it mom!!" Kairi shouted from her room.

-  
Later.  
---------

Kairi's mom shouted from the main room to Kairi in her room. "Kairi!! 10 minutes til dinner. Wash up!" Kairi oked that and went back to drawing a picture of a heart on a peice of paper.

She heard some commotion coming from outside her window. She got up and lifted her window to see what it was. A familiar face popped up and greeted her with a peck on the lips. She smiled as he climbed in her room. He was very clumsy, he fell onto a little wooden table that knocked over a tin vase and made a very loud sound.Kairi's mother came bursting in.

"Kairi whats goi-" She paused when she saw a teenaged boy in her daughters room. Sora stood still and was staring at her with a fake smile. Her mom smirked " You know you could use the front door." She said kindly. Sora sighed to himself. Kairi did also. Her mother came forward and held out a hand. " Hello I'm Kathy, Kairi's mom. You must be Sora. Kairi has told me all about you"

"Has she now?" Sora said through semi gritted teeth as he shook her hand. He had hoped Kairi hadn't told her mother anything bad. The truth was that Kairi only **JUST** told Kathy about Sora today.

"No... She's told me stuff though." Kathy chirped. She patted her apron in delight. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"No mom its ok!" Kairi said. Sora however begged to differ as he shrugged. "Sure...Thanks"

The rest of the night was filled with conversation. Sora enjoyed the meal. It was chicken fried rice. Very good. Sora felt less and less akward as the night went on. He actually got used to Kathy.Still he kept his beanie pulled close to his eyes. It seemed like he never took it off. Kairi didnt know why, he had excellent hair. Kairi had probably been more nervous than Sora. She was worried about her mother asking embarassing questions wheneve Kathy said somthing Kairi would always try to change it into somthing unembarassing. Kairi wasn't exactly sure if her mother** LIKED** Sora. She probably wouldnt tell her anyway. Kairi poked at her carrots, listening to what her mother was going to bring up next. At least she hadn't talked about how cute Kairi was when she was little. Sora would have asked to see the pictures of her as a baby just to piss Kairi off. He kept cool too. He finished his dinner quickly. Kairi was greatful she cleared his plate along with her own. Kathy stood up, as did Sora.

"Thanks for dinner " said shyly. She nodded politely as Kairi escorted him to the front porch closing the door behind her. He quirked an eyebrow at her."What?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Not nothing, what?"

"Just how polite you were to my mother. Normally you are mean to adults." Sora shrugged.

"I have to be nice" He stated "Comes with the territory." He grinned. She blushed and punched him semi-lightly in the arm. He rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Owww babe, jeeez. You gonna do that when we are both naked under your covers?!" She knew he was only joking but still, Sora was a big perv **(as are all guys, right?)** She flicked his ear. He flicked hers.

**They sat down** on her front steps, Kairi leaned her head on Sora's shoulder. He looked at her. She had closed her eyes, and was looking so peaceful right now. A slight smile spread on her face. He leaned close to her ear and blew in it. She twitched violently. He let out a little laugh and got up to begin walking away. Kairi was holding the ear he had blown into, staring after him. He disappeared around the corner. He could no longer be seen. She sighed heavily and went inside.

---------------------------------------

**Roxas and Namine** were walking hand in hand through the park. She was laughing at a joke they had heard from their fat **P.E teacher**. The park lights were dimme slightly and one was flickering. There were some guys playing basketball. Then there were another group of guys to the right of them who seemed to be staring at the couple. They even heard some whispers. Roxas led Namine over to a small bench. They sat and started kissing. They had been deeply involved in it when Namine's phone started vibrating. She broke away from Roxas to see who was calling. She answered and stepped about 10 feet away from the bench, leaving Roxas by himself.

"No mom, I'll be home in 10 minutes..." Namine said from afar. Roxas sighed and noticed the group of guys were coming towards him. There was a girl there but Roxas couldnt make out who it was.

"Rox-ass" One shouted. Roxas's insides wrenched as he realized it was Doyle and his group of jock thugs. "You stirrin up shit with my girl?"

"First of all O'Hannel" Roxas began " I dont know who your 'girl' is"

The girl stepped forward, it was the girl he had flung jell-o at. Namine could be head behind Roxas chattering away to her mom, oblivious to Roxas's position. Roxas gritted his teeth.

"You're gonna pay for how you humiliated me." She warned. Roxas snorted. Doyle took out his blade. Roxas's eyes widened. Doyle held it up at Roxas. "I'm gonna cut you up." Roxas shrugged. He was really scared on the inside but he wouldnt dare let Doyle know that. He stood his ground. Namine got off the phone and turned to see Roxas standing in front of Doyle. A knife was inching closer and closer to the blonde boy.

"Doyle, you talk the talk but do you walk the walk?" Roxas asked. Doyle got confused at the words. "Aww whatsa matter Doyley? Cant understand more than a 3 word sentance?"

A hand moved fast and suddenly Roxas felt a strong sharp pain in his left abdoman. He fell to his knees as the guys fled. Namine was screaming somthing. Roxas didnt catch what it was. He didnt even feel her move to his side. His insides were screaming to just it all go. Just give up. Roxas let out a groan of pain then hit the cement. Namine had already **called 911**. She could already hear sirens. She tore off her sweatjacket and made a makeshift bandage for him, the bloody knife lay on the asphalt. She didnt dare touch it, he was propped up onto her his head lolled around. She didnt care if he was bleeding on her. She stroked his hair and waited. Waited for help...The sirens were nearing. She sighed in relief as the meds got out quickly and got him to a stretcher. Loading him in the van, all Namine did was stand back, sobbing quietly,tubes ran from the walls of the van to Roxas. Namine crossed her arms and got on her phone again.

"Kairi, meet me at the hospital **NOW**!" she demanded. A guy poked his head out of the ambulance.

"I got room for you, you comin?" He yelled coaxing her to the van with a hand. She nodded and ran lightly.

Sirens could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora: wow Kat?!**

**Kairi: I know jeez**

**Kat: Well I'm sorry, and Kairi, Sora told you somthing bad might happen.**

**Kairi: blah..blah**

**Kat: my whole life is blah blah...Anyhoo...What will happen next? I told you I'm kind of a dramatic person. I actually had to got back several times and change the day until Kairi's birthday. I'm trying to make it seem realistic. If it doesnt please you then...lets just pretend! haha... but seriously, getting stabbed in a dark park is pretty accurate. I mean in the past 9 years I've lived in my town, I have heard of like 20 stabbings locally, 2 murders, 4 rapes... I'm not sure on the numbers...Dont go thinkin I live in a crime infested area. We dont have the neighborhood watch signs around... Oh on my other story people were wishing me luck on the CAHSEE (California Highschool Exit Exam) I had no worries...SO EASY!!! jeeez they could've at least given me a challenge. For those of you that dont know, I need to pass both sections of the CAHSEE to get out of highschool. Still have 2 years til I'm out...grrrr**

**What will happen next? Will Roxas recover? Will Namine keep her cool or will she go beserk? Will Kathy ACTUALLY let Kairi get a lip ring? Will president bush EVER shut up?**

**Find out next time on The Astonishing Adventures of Sora and Kairi.**

**A/N: I might change the name of this fic. just trying to find the right one. I have an idea. DONT PANIC!!!! KEEP CHECKING MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES...**

**VISIT MY MYSPACE. (click my homepage thing)**


	9. Lots of Things Can Happen in Hospitals

**Kat: The awaited chapter nine!**

**Sora: whoop dee dooo.**

**Riku: When am I gonna come in the story?**

**Kat: Riku, you're not a main character in this story. You are kind of a side character.**

**Riku: But...I always play leading roles!**

**Kairi: Too bad!**

**Kat:I was gonna say that**

**Sora: Ok...Kat doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Sqaure Enix does...Dont get mad at her! She's not trying to steal anything...Just good clean fun!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------Chapter Nine-----------------------------------**

** Lots of Things Can Happen in Hospitals**

Kairi pushed the hospital doors open, people in white coats wandered aimlessly about. A gift shop up ahead, to the right, a desk. She started towards the desk when her pocket vibrated. She took out her phone, a text from Namine.

Kai, u here?  
well im on second floor, urgent care**.( i had a doctors appointment today, thats the floor i was on)  
**still waiting. ill fill you in when u get here

Kairi slammed her phone shut, hastily moving towards the elevator. A man in his 30's was next to Kairi. In his arm, a baby, on the floor a **5 year** old girl. She was looking kind of worried. The dad was red faced. The little girl tugged on her dads pants he looked down at her. A sad expression was plastered on her face.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" She asked. He seemed as if were pondering this.

"I hope so, honey" He said "The doctors are doing all they can for her."

"I dont want mommy to leave us" The girl began to cry.

Kairi wondered what was wrong withthe girl's mom but she didnt dare ask. What if her mom was dying? Or she had some kind of disease?What would it be like if Kairi had lost her mom. Or anyone important to her? Sora, Namine, Selphie, her mother. All these people were key figures in her life. They supported her. Well...Sora did, in his own little way. He looked out for her. She smiled at the thought of him. The elevator dinged and the people in the elevator hurried out. Kairi spotted Namine sitting in the waiting room. She appeared to have been crying. Kairi hurried to her friend who was dialing a number on her phone with great detirmination. Namine moved her things off a chair to let Kairi sit down. She cursed loudly at the phone. A mother threw her a nasty look as she covered her daughters ears. Kairi grabbed Namine's arm.

"What happened, Nam?" She asked. She had no idea what happened to make her come to the hospital. Namine leaked several tears, wiping them away with a tissue. "Who's here? Your mom? Selphie? "

Namine shook her head "Today was a good day. Everything was going good. I got an A on Mrs. Sisson's test. I dont know really how it happened but...Roxas hung out with me today. We went around town for a couple hours, ate dinner, then he walked me home. He had kissed me earlier and told me he liked me. He called me beautiful. Today was perfect"

"Well I cant disagree, you're beautiful" Kairi agreed. She let Namine continue.

"We were walking through the park. There were these guys to the right of us. We didnt really think much of it, Roxas and I were making out on a bench when my mom called. I stepped away and then the group of people came over to Roxas. They were arguing about somthing and then the guy pulled out a knife. I couldnt see the guy too clearly. The guy was pointing the knife at Roxas's throat, thats when I came in. Roxas by then, had already said a comment to the guy the next thing I knew, Roxas was on the ground bleeding." She opened her jacket to reveal where Roxas had bled on her. Kairi hugged her friend who was crying immensly. She patted her back.

"Nam, where did he get stabbed?" Kairi asked.

Namine's voice shook "Umm...His left side? Yeah... I called an ambulance, they got there surprisingly fast but-" She sobbed more. "I've been trying to get someone from his house on the phone. No one is answering. I'm so scared."

"Did they give you any info on how he's doing now?" Kairi asked. The blonde shook her head. "No, they only release that stuff to family. They only told me they're doing all they can...**Bullshit**."

"I'll say im his cousin if they ask ok?"Namine nodded. Kairi held her best friend tighter now. Kairi patted her more. "Hey Nam? I'm gonna go call my mom real quick. Then I'm going to the vending machines. You want anything?"

Namine thought for a moment "Coffee? And umm just get a bunch of junk food."

"Ok sooo the **'Hospital Waiting Food package'**? Namine smiled a bit and nodded. Kairi dug in her purse for some money and looked back at Namine before leaving. "It'll be okay Nam." Namine nodded as a tear came down her cheek.

**-  
-------------10 minutes later --------------------**

Kairi rounded the corner, trying to keep all her snacks and stuff from falling. She held some magazines in her arms, which were also cradling a bunch of snacks. In her mouth was a deck of cards, Her right hand was holding Namine's coffee. It was quite a sight. She got many stares which she chose to ignore rather than go off on them. 'Jeez_, it's not like they havn't done the same thing once in their life..._' She thought. Namine noticed her struggle and helped her. They unloaded the goods onto the little coffee table. Kairi had managed to stuff some snacks into her purse. Namine prepared her coffee as Kairi listed the things she bought.

"Ok we have, **pop-tarts, ho-hos, ding-dongs** jeez all these sound **dirty** huh? **Goldfish, Doritos, Soup? Crackers, M&M's**, numerous other chocolate delights...**Sodas**. **Magazines, Crosswords** and of course **playing cards**... Essentials for hospital waiting." Kairi smiled and admired her work. She sat next to Namine. "So ummm...What you wana do?"

Namine sipped her coffee, savoring the taste. Kairi didnt like coffee a whole lot. She had it occasionally. For an adrenaline rush, she prefered **Monsters** **(best energy drink EVER)** "Why dont we play war or somthing?" Kairi nodded and opened a small Monster she had gotten. The green ones are best. She moved a chair to the other side of the table so that she was facing Namine, who was opening some donuts. She took out the cards and set up for war, distibuting the cards evenly. The two girls just sat there in the waiting room, playing cards, eating, drinking, awaiting the doctor to come out.

-  
**-----------------One hour later --------------------**

**The two girls **ended their cardgame awhile ago. Namine had kicked Kairi's ass. Namine was now sprawled out over two chairs and was sleeping. Kairi was playing Tetris on her phone while listening to music on her iPod. They had devoured most of the food and the wrappers were lying across the table. Kairi had her feet **propped up**. A man in a white jacket came out. He was holding a clipboard and he yelled somthing. Kairi couldnt make it out. She paused her music and waited for him to repeat himself.

"Family of Roxas? How do you say his last name...Aww forget it...Roxas?" He shouted, looking around. Kairi sat up.

"Here!" She sounded like she was in school. "Im his cousin."

"Well if you want to see him he's back this way. I can give you specifics if you want" He said

"Yeah lemme just wake his girlfriend up." She said

"Well I cant say anything infront of her sooo."

"Ok just a sec" she held her finger up to him then shook Namine. She woke up violently. "Namine I'm gonna go talk to the doctor, you stay here for a bit and get all our stuff together ok."

"Ummmm ok Kai..." she said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Kairi stepped into the back the doctor began going over things.

"Well the knife had hit his left kidney, not just a puncture, it was a wound. Luckily, that girl had put one of her shirts around it, she was able to slow the bleeding a bit. He got here just in time to have us go in there and sew it up. He's going to make a full recovery but he needs to take 1 week from school. Where are his parents?"

"Oh I couldnt get my aunt and uncle on the phone. I left messages though. They will come as soon as they get them" She made up. He nodded.

"So yeah, he's asleep now, he should be up within the next half hour or so. You can have that other girl come in here if you want. I'll give you some privacy. He's in room 130, down the hall 3rd door on the right." He said. Kairi thanked him then poked her head out the door to get Namine. She gathered all the things and followed Kairi to Roxas's room.

Namine set all the stuff down on the couch in there. She went over to Roxas's side and stroked his blonde hair. It was a mess, waving in his face. He began to stir at her touch. She flinched and her hand left his hair. Kairi sat on the couch. Roxas's eyes blinked open and focused on the girl in front of him, he squinted at where he was, looked around. His eyes fell back on Namine. He smiled.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked. A tear fell from Namine's eyes. Kairi knew this was time to give them privacy. She stepped outside. "Because if I am, its a pretty good dream."

"No, You're not. I am just sooo glad you are alright." She said. "I could've lost you. I would've lost my best friend and my...boyfriend" She hesitated on the word. He smiled more.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped back at Doyle" He said

"It was Doyle?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"No...Now I know" She said her eyes wandered off.

-  
**-------outside ----------**

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"My night just got better" Sora said on the other end of the line "What's up?"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Why? What happened? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Roxas got stabbed."

"By who?"

"Namine didnt know"

"Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes" He hung up.

* * *

Sora showed up, he was riding a skateboard. Kairi didnt even know he knew how to. He stopped and sat on the bench outside the hospital. Kairi joined him. He put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled a bit and pulled out 2 cigarettes. She only had one left...No idea how to get more. She handed one to Sora then lit hers before throwing him the lighter. He repeated her, she blew smoke out. Kairi hadn't had one in like almost a week. She didnt smoke often, only every now and then. He looked at her and handed her lighter back.

"So how worried is Namine?" He asked inhaling the oh so addicting cigarette. Kairi shrugged.

"She's pretty upset. He's alright though. Jeez we've been here for almost two hours... I dont know who'd stab Roxas. He's soo polite." She said lowering the cigarette. Sora lowered his hat further to his eyes.

"You dont think it might've been Doyle do you?" He asked.

"I actually have a funny feeling that it is."

"Roxas probably said somthing stupid to him" Sora said inhaling more smoke. Kairi blew out.

"Even if that's true, Roxas didn't deserve to be stabbed." He rolled his eyes, being his weird self again. "You dont even care that he's hurt?"

"I say dont go get into shit you cant handle. I already told you I only care about you and Riku. Roxas is cool but not enough for me to get sad over." He explained. "Cruel world, sometimes things happen, theres nothing you can do but keep on living. I mean I'm sure if you died, I'd go into deep depression but I'd come out of it and go on. I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I died." He looked away. Kairi bit her bottom lip and then shook her head.

"No Sora, thats the thing with you and me, I dont think I could keep going if I lost you. I'd probably try but I dont know if I could hold on." She said. He looked over at her. His look was neutral, wasnt mad, sad, happy, nope nothing. He bent down so his eyes were level with hers. Both their cigarettes hung at their sides.

"Kairi, no...Promise that if something ever happens to me, you'll keep going. Promise you wont give in, or give up. It'll be hard. Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months and soon you'd forget me. You'd move on. Believe me I know from experiance." He said. Kairi beamed at him. How could she promise that? Thats hard.

"Sora you wont ever die." She said. Sora looked surprised at her. "You're too stubborn"

"Yeah and you're too much of a smartass" He replied. He extinguished his cigarette on the ground. Kairi inhaled the last bit of hers and did the same,she smiled at Sora and sat on his lap. He grinned at her as she took his hat and put it on. He grabbed for it but Kairi shut him up with a kiss. His arms fell. Hers were on his shoulders. They seperated.

"Sora you need to not wear your hat so much, you have good hair." She complimented

"I dont give a shit, i like my hat."

"Please Sora? Let me wear your hat!" She suggested

"You need different clothes to go with the hat, babe." He said sitting back to examine her. "Sorry, warm colors dont cut it." She gave him a look that begged him.

"Fine, I'll wear my hat less okay? There you happy? You have deprived me of my hat" He was having a little fit. She laughed at his childish self.

"Awww be a good boy Sora and I'll buy you a hershey bar inside ok?"

"Fuck hersheys. I want snickers." He pouted crossing his arms. He smiled at her. An actual smile. "Hey Kai shouldnt we be inside?"

"Oh yeah...but first." She leaned in and kissed him a little more passionately. Pinning him to the back on the bench. They were really into it when they heard a small coo of giggles. They broke apart and saw a girl around 6 years old. She was looking at the couple who had been kissing and was giggling profusely. Kairi looked around for an adult but no one was there. She might've wandered out from the hospital. Sora bent down to the little girl's height level. Kairi feared of what he was going to say.

"And just what is so funny?" He asked. He sounded so cute talking to a little girl.

"Kissing! **Ewwww!!!!"** The little girl exclaimed. Sora shrugged. "I enjoy it."

"Are you guys married?" She asked curiously. Kairi began to say no when Sora piped in. He went to the ground on his hands and knees. "Well I dunno, see, I keep asking her but she always says no." The little girl looked up at Kairi. "Why?" Kairi thought she'd just play along.

"I dunno he's cute but he's just soo goofy" She giggled. Sora smiled at the little girl and nudged her lightly with his elbow. "So what you think she likes me?" He looked back at Kairi.

"I think she does. You should ask her now!!!" The little girl got all excited and clapped her hands together.

Sora looked at Kairi and shrugged. He got down on one knee and took out of his pocket an actual ring. _'Why does he carry a ring around?_' Kairi thought. Sora looked adorable. Alot less...Sora-ish.

"Kairi will you marry me?" He asked. The girl was watching the couple intently.

Even though it was just an act, Kairi couldnt help but blush. She smiled at Sora and nodded. He put the ring on her finger then kissed her softly **(well its not like their gonna make out in front of a six year old.)** The little girl smiled and cheered.

"Now where are your parents?" Sora asked her. She looked around.

"Inside somewhere"

"Do you remember the floor?"

"Ummmm 3?"

"Cool that's our floor. We'll take you up there." He said standing up and taking Kairi's hand. The little girl begged to be picked up. Kairi did it. She held the girl on her hip and they went back inside.

When they got to the third floor, a man came running up to Sora and Kairi. "**Oh Becky!"** They guessed that was the name of the girl because he grabbed her and hugged her. He turned to the couple. "Thanks so much. I thought I lost her. How can I repay you?" He asked. The two shook their head.

"No you dont have to-"

"No I must, here" He pulled out a **50$ bill** from his wallet and handed it to Sora. "Thanks soo much!"

Sora held up the bill and looked at it as if he'd never seen one before. "Wow... You need some cigarettes?" He asked Kairi smiled and nodded at him. They made their way to Roxas's room. Just as they got there, Namine stepped out.

"No more vistiors... Visiting is prohibited past 9. His mom is coming to stay with him tonight though." She explained. Kairi hugged her.

"You ok Nam?" Kairi asked. Namine nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, oh hey Sora." She added. She obviously didnt realize Sora earlier. He nodded, she took it as a 'hey whats up?'. "It's getting kind of late, I should get going."

"Ok Nam, call me if you need anything" Kairi said as her friend began to walk away, her mothers car had just pulled up. Unlike Kairi, Namine didnt have a car. Her dad had recently lost his job and her whole family was going through financial trouble. Still Namine kept her spirits up...**Mostly**.

Kairi sighed at her friend, she moved her hands over the ring Sora had put on her. She forgot to ask him about it, sure it was beautiful, but why was he carrying it around?

"Sora?" He didnt answer but Kairi knew he heard her. "Why did you give me this?" She guestured to the ring.

"Because it was a peice of trash I found on the street" He said coldly.

"Oh." She muttered. He took her hand in his. "I'm kidding" She rolled her eyes at him.

"So then why?"

"Why what?"

"Dont be an ass Sora, why did you give it to me? Why were you carrying it around?" She asked.

"Alright fine, I gave it to you...cause,...umm...it was going to be part of your birthday present. It reminded me of you. Beautiful but at the same time annoying." He finished. Kairi was surprised.

"How is this ring annoying?"

"Well to me, all jewlery is annoying. I only wear my lipring." He nudged the silver hoop with his tounge. She smiled at him. "Thank you" She said giving him a quick peck on the lips then turned on her heal and walked away. She turned back to him.

"Sora! You want a ride home?" She shouted. She could see his head move up and down. He jogged over to her car and got in, not bothering with the seatbelt. "Well in order to get home, you must fetch me more cigarettes!" She laughed evilly. He rolled his eyes but agreed.

Sora could get cigarettes partly because he looked old enough to be 18 and partly because he had 2 IDs . One with his real age and one with his fake age. The guy at the little liquor store didnt really pay attention though. As he got out Kairi shouted out the window.

"And a mega **Monster too Sora!"**

Several minutes later he came back in Kairi's car with two packs of cigarettes, two lighters and a Mega Monster. She thanked him by kissing him a little more on the lips. He sat back in his seat.

"Thats all I get Kai? You're joshin me." She shrugged at him.

"**Tough love baby**." She said inserting her keys in the ignition.

"**I dont love you**" He said. Truthfully...He did.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kairi: Ha ha!!! still no Riku!**

**Kat: as I said, he's NOT a main character...So Roxas survived!! Haha several people thought he was going to die. Well nope sorry all you roxas haters. Kairi's birthday should be interesting. Roxas will show up in a hospital bed ahahaaa!!**

**Sora: Shut up Kat will you? I'm tired.**

**Kat: Well I will tell you that this story is just about halfway done...If not more. Sad I know. But dont fret. I will write other stories.**

**Kairi: Uh huh... But will they be as good as this?**

**Kat: I must admit, I am surprised at where this is going. Anyways the name change of this story is tonight...The new name is; Reality Is...**

**Cause this story has alot to do with what reality is really like.**

**I'll keep you posted!!!**

**Visit my myspace!!!!(homepage)**


	10. Not Yet Legal

**Kat: All right. I got one D on my report card and my parents freaked and grounded me from the computer and videogames, which means, I can only write at school. So be patient!!! Anyways here's Chapter Ten.**

**Sora: Kat doesnt own Kingdom hearts!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

**Not Yet Legal**

Kairi sat in the back of the school waiting for Sora to show up. Today had been an excellent birthday, Selphie had overwhelmed Kairi with a dozen baloons, Namine had gotten her a picture of Herself, Kairi, Selphie and Riku when they were like 8. It made Kairi laugh, in the photo she had her two front teeth missing. Sora had already given her the ring, and he was going to pay to get her lip pierced. Speak of the devil, literally...Sora popped up beside her. For some reason he was incredibly cheery today, he grinned and handed her a white daisy. She loved daisies, more than roses. Roses always seemed too dull...People thought of them as romantic, Kairi didnt.

"Ready to go?" Sora asked

"Yeah"

"Good I'm driving." He announced. She laughed. For some reason, Sora got all controlling when it came to driving.

"Your funny...No...My birthday, my car, I drive"

"No...If we crash, I want my death to be at my hands not yours. I'm driving." He shoved her lightly. She frowned and slapped his chest.

She finally gave in...Again. Sora snatched the keys from her and jumped in the car.

--

The walls of the parlor were plastered with random designs, mostly flaming skulls or random banners. Occasionally you saw a Disney character or two. Roses and slutty looking Tinkerbells. A girl with short black hair and bangs that swooped over across her eyes was behind the counter, focused on a design. Sora grinned and walked towards her. She didnt notice him until she yawned, when she did she smiled and jumped over the counter to him. They hugged eachother tightly before breaking apart. She had bright blue eyes, they shone nicely from under her black bangs. She was dressed in worn out looking jeans. She had on a white tank with an obvious black bra under it. **(C'mon a black bra and a white tank?? See through)** She had tattoos on the tops of both her feet and a tattoo of the origional barbie on her right forearm. On her left wrist was a tiny red heart. Her nose, tounge, lip, and ears were pierced. She smiled widely at the brunette in front of her.

"Dont tell me you came here because you wanted to visit." She laughed " Cause I dont buy it."

"Naahh I need to get a piercing. Fuck visiting. You know thats not my type"

"Where?"

"Not for me" He turned to Kairi who had been examining some designs." For my girlfriend. It's her birthday, she's getting her lip pierced"

"Did I hear that right...Girlfriend?" The girl asked. Sora nodded. "Jeez Sora what happened to you?"

"Shut up Gina" He shouted, he turned to Kairi." Gina this is Kairi, Kairi this is my cousin Gina" The two girls shook hands

"Ok so lip? Thats it?" Gina asked.

"Well yeah, unless you want a tattoo Kai" He offered. Sure Kairi would like a tattoo, but not now. She shook her head.

"Ok then lets get started," Gina pulled Kairi over to the chair where she sat down. Sora stood by the chair, Kairi looked up at him for support. He smiled. Gina took a needle from a bucket of water and loaded it into the gun. She pulled it to Kairi's lip. "Ok, it'll hurt for a minute...Ready?" Kairi nodded and grabbed for Sora's hand. Kairi's eyes widened at a stabbing pain on her lip.

----

Kairi got into the car as Sora started it. He looked at her and laughed a little. She glared at him for a minute and started laughing. Sure she looked good with a little silver hoop in the left hand corner of her bottom lip, but the sight of her angry was much more amusing. The needle had hurt more than she'd expected and she was angry at the pain, she grumbled on the way out of the shop. He knew she'd be back to normal in about 10 minutes. He decided they'd go to the grassy hill for a bit before going to Kairi's.

When they reached the hill, Kairi seemed relieved to be out in the fresh air. Today was a sunny day, warm, the rays hsone on the bright green hill illuminating it with a yellowish glow. She headed towards the water and jumped in. Splashing about. Sora just shook his head at her. She beckoned for him to come in. He shook his head again. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Awww please Sora! Do it for me?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together. He smiled.

"Oh now I'm motivated" He said sarcastically, adding an eyeroll to it.

"Please?"

"No"

"Why?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Umm not if it's going to imply anything sexual or gross."

"I cant swim"

"You're joking"

"Yeah...Yeah I am"

Suddenly without warning, he ran to the water, threw off his shoes, socks and shirt. He quickly ran through the shallows and dove into the deep blue water when he popped up, he took a big gulp of air and looked around for Kairi. She smiled at him and he swam to her. Kairi giggled at him, he looked kinda funny with his hair all wet and sloshed in front of his face. He crossed his arms.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He spat. She shrugged.

"Oh nothing." Kairi still smiled. He moved closer to her. ow he was an inch from her face in chest-deep water,

"Well then dont look up" He warned. She did. When she did, his hand came down and dunked her under water.

Kairi opened her eyes, she could make out Sora's legs but everything else was dark. She pointed her head upwards and kicked off the bottom. Sora was laughing at her, she frowned and then tackled him into the water. They both came up splashing eachother, Sora would put Kairi in different wrestling poses and occaisionally he'd hit her but not hard. She stopped him, he held her waist firmly. He looked at her concerned, a little drop of water came from his nose.

"Sora, thanks for giving me such a nice birthday, I really appreciate it." Kairi said sincerely.

"Well your piercing was free so I didnt spend too much money on you" He teased, she slapped his chest. "I would've though, if my cousin -"

"Sora I love you"

Instantly her face reddened, he stared blankly at her for a minute then let go of her hips. It wasn't that he didnt feel the same. No, it was more of a shock of the fact that she said it. No one had told him anything like that since his mther died. He actually liked to hear it. His own father barely spoke to him. He made small talk and **OCCASONALLY** made an actual conversation. Sora was kind of put off by Kairi's confession that he didnt realize how long he was taking to reply.

'What should I say?' A clueless teenage voice asked inside his mind. Another answered. 'Tell her you love her!'

_'Do I? Do I love her?'_

_'Yes! Dont just say it. Tell her...'_

_'But what if she-'_

_'Dont dwell on what ifs if the if never happened_ **SAY IT!**

"No!" Sora exclaimed out loud. Kairi thought it was his response to her. She looked away from him. He realized what he'd said and quickly tried to rectify the situation. She was already kind of out of the water. "Kairi! No hats not what I meant to say!!!!" He yelled at her. She flipped her hair and turned to face him.

" So what did you mean to say?" She replied.

Sora let out a heavy sigh "I meant to say how beautiful I think you are, how you've changed me immensely. I havnt had anyone say anything like that since my mom died. I mean you saw me as a person while others only saw me as an emo kid who slashes his wrists. At first I debated on whether or not to even talk to you, let alone kiss you." He paused and realized she had relaxed a little and wasnt angry anymore, she was biting her bottom lip. "And then I realized, having you in my life isnt an option because, your amazing, and beautiful, and...**I love you**."

She smiled to herself at his confession, at how open he was being with her. She was still biting her bottom lip and Sora was looking for any indication that what he said was a good thing. He came to her and held her to him. It was a minute before she actually gave in and held him too. Her head was against his cream colored chest, he breathed in her beautiful scent he wondered _' was it her perfume or maybe it's her shampoo, hmmm smells like fruit'_ she beamed at him before standing on her tip toes and kissing his lips. Of course he wouldn't object, it was a little out of the blue and random though. _' i guess that's the brain of a woman...crazy'_ He mentally shook his head cause it would be wierd if he shook it now.

--

Kairi and Sora finally came home after almost an hour at the beach, with wet clothes, Kathy kind of wondered what the boy and the girl had been doing. They explained it and showed Kathy the hoop in Kairi's lower lip. Kairi's mom responded to it by shaking her head and walking away. The two teenagers began putting up streamers. Some were draped over the doors, twisted and then hung so the actual ceiling was almost unoticable. He kept distracting her by pulling her into little kisses and wrapping his arms around her but she responded by pushing him off gently. Then the doorbell rang, it was Namine and to Kairi's surprise, Roxas. She had kind of not been expecting him because of his injury, but apparently he'd been well enough to come to her party. She hugged Namine and then turned to Roxas who was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Nam! I'm so glad you guys are here!" She turned to Roxas. "So are you feeling better Roxas?"

"Much, but I gotta stay in comfortable clothes, AKA sweats I'm fine though, I have a scar." He said, it was almost like he had an ego or like he was trying to be show-offy.

"Come on in, we're still decorating and my mom's leaving tonight on a 'business trip'" She air quoted business trip because her mom was most likely going to spend the weekend with one of her male co-workers. Speak of the devil, Kairi's mother peeked from the hallway. She seemed to be in a hurry. She was adjusting her watch. She had on a grey suit and black heels**.(heels suck)** She nodded at the newly arrived teens and hurried back to her room.

"Ooooohhhh so are the guys spending the night too?" Namine asked, obviously hinting somthing dirty. Kairi giggled and Roxas rolled his eyes and went in to meet Sora the girls continued chatting amongst eachother. Namine noticed Kairi's piercing. "Oh my god!! Tell me you didn't get your lip pierced!!"

"Yes I did. Hurt like hell for the 15 minutes after but I love it." Kairi played with the hoop a little bit.

"Oh did Sora pay for it?"

"No his cousin did it for free, he would've if he had to." Namine nodded kinda skepticly. " He told me he loved me today." The blonde girl's eyes widened.

"No he didnt." She argued."You're talking about Sora right? Emotionless Sora?"

"Hey he isn't totally heartless. No he's really an amazing guy. Nothing I ever expected."

"Well let's go inside"

They turned to go into the house when they heard a shreik from behind. They turned to see a brunette struggling to catch up. She had a pink Hello Kitty pillow in one hand and a purse bag thing in the other.

"Wait dont start without me!!!" She shouted. The other two girls laughed.

"Selph we aren't starting anything except decorating you're not too late to decorate my family room with pink streamers" Kairi informed.

The three girls walked into the house to join the guys.

--Later--

Riku, Roxas, Sora, Tidus and Wakka werent even interested in what the girls were doing, they were taking turns on Guitar Hero II. So far, Sora and Riku had been tied. Everyone else pretty much sucked, but the game is pretty hard so you can understand how they might lose.

"Fuck you man! I won, I just aced Free Bird on hard mode!" Sora yelled. Riku and the other guys laughed. Kairi's mom came down with a suitcase.

"Ok I'm leaving. Now I dont mind you boys spending the night, just please sleep in another room." She asked. Then she yelled to Kairi who was in the other room. "Kairi I'm leaving! Call me tomorrow! I love you happy birthday!"

Kairi and the other girls had heard but didnt reply.

"Ok this is boring we need to pry the guys away from those games." Yuffie said, startling almost everyone else.

"Well whatta you suggest?" Kairi asked

"How about we play charades?"

"What are we 70?" Selphie said sarcasticly. "No lets play dirty games!"

"No Selph. Lets just play somthing that we'll all enjoy."

"Ok Kairi jeez, dont have a cow!" Selphie defended.

The party was a big hit. They turned off the video games and had kareoke and they all realized they couldn't sing. Funny though. Then they played charades, Selphie threw some dirty ones in there...Typical. Kairi opened the presents her friends had gotten her. Finally it was around 12 they were through half of the movie 16 Candles **(yes I know Kairi's turning 17 but its an awesome birthday movie anyways)** and everyone except Sora and Kairi were asleep...Or at least they thought. Namine occasionally made a sound that kinda indicaated she was awake. When Kairi said her name and Sora flicked popcorn at her, she didnt budge from where she was nestled against Roxas. Riku was splayed on the floor. Tidus and Wakka had somehow gotten entangled in eachother**.(hehe)** Selphie fell asleep next to Yuffie who had her arms crossed. The two remaining teens got sick of the constant snoring.

"Hey wanna go to my room? It's far away from here." Kairi asked Sora. He grinned mischeviously and nodded.

"Sounds good."

Kairi got up, yawned and stretched. Sora did the same then her came up behind her and picked her up, planting a little kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday baby."

It was already just past midnight so it wasnt her birthday anymore but she decided torefrain from telling it to Sora. He actually seemed to be cheerful on her birthday. She liked it when he was happy.

When they reached Kairi's room, she flicked on her lamp and opened her window. Sora knew she was about to smoke. She didnt want her mother picking up the scent of cigarettes, which is why she opened the window. She conjured two cigarettes from what appeared to be nowhere and lit them, handing one to Sora who took it without hesitation. She sat on her windowsil and looked at the dark sky, the little white dots were sprinkled across the black canvas.

"You know, when I asked you to marry me in front of that girl..." Sora began. "I wasn't kidding."

Kairi coughed due to a large inhale of smoke. She sputtered and found words. " Sora...I...A-Are."

"No Kairi I'm not joking. I'd marry you today, tomorrow, 2 years, even 10. Any time as long as it's me doing it." He brought the cigarette to his lips.

"Sora...We're only 17" She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" He said sarcasticly. She smirked.

"Sora?" He didnt make any indication that he was listening but she knew he was. "I'd marry you too."

He closed his eyes and turned around smiling. "Promise?"

She blushed. "Yeah"

The boy licked his fingers and extinguished the cigarette, pocketing it for later use. Kairi held out hers so that he could do the same. He did and winced a little then handed it back to her. She threw it onto her dresser with numerous other objects. When she turned, Sora was directly in her face. She began to speak but he silenced her with a kiss. Not a light or gentle kiss but more out of hunger or lust. She was taken aback at first but gradually agreed to it. She felt his hands wander to her chest and she withdrew and bit her lip. **(Again huh?)** He grabbed her arm.

"I wont do anything if you dont want me to. Just tell me yes or no." He said straightfoward. She pondered this. Did she want to do this? Of course she did but what would be the outcome, some couples do it and after the first time they realize they hate eachother and its over. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and nodded. "**Are you sure Kai?"**

She stood up and kissed him lightly this time. His hands found under her shirt and danced along her stomach before going higher...And the night goes on.

They only wished someone wasn't possibly awake...

**(A/N: Just so you know, this is not like my other story if you catch my drift.)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Kat: How was it? I thought of the title last minute but it goes good because at 18 you're legally allowed to have sex, but she only turned 17 soo ya...Oh and the marriage thing is 18 yrs too so it goes with the title too. Anybody want some pizza? Once again I hate writing sex scenes, particularly with some of my favorite characters. I dont mind reading them as long as they r written sensibly not overly graphic.**

**Kairi: ME!!!!! Cheese pizza sounds good**

**Sora: Once again Kat, you always ramble about random stuff!!! I'm sick of it.**

**Riku: Shut up Kat's hardcore!**

**Kat: thanks for the compliment Riku.**

**Riku: Anytime sweetcheeks**

**Kat: Go skrew a cow. It's spring break! YAY!! I was grounded but I think my mom is letting me off!!! I'm sooooo happy. Right now I'm sitting in my garage, we had a yard sale and I made like 30$ so far. Tomorrow is Easter and I'm gonna head to Raley's in a bit to get some stuff for my parents. So yeah...Once again, if you want to be my friend on MySpace, pleeeeeassssee! Make sure you tell me that ur from Fanfiction!!! Cause sometimes I dont know who you are!!!!!!!!! I'm sick AGAIN!!! grrr and this time its taken my appetite. I have no interest in eating. The only thing I ate yesterday was half a bag of Fritos and some propell. Yeah it sounds like Im starving myself huh? I'm not...This happens randomly, Once I went 3 days with eating one slice of pizza and some tortilla chips. I feel terrible, I was going to go see disturbia with my friend but i decided against it due to my health.**

**Will update soon!!!!**


	11. Parental Conflict

**Kat: Today is April 22nd, Last night I went to my school's spring fling. aka a dance it wwas reaaaallly fun. For some reason, I kept thinking Sora and Kairi and everyone else were there it was funny. I was kinda caught up in dancing with my friends and thinking about how my stories are going to play out. I think I'm set with the ending of this story and DEFINATELY set with I know what you did last summer. Haha but ya i kept looking for Sora and Kairi, I swear I saw Namine and Kairi dance to 'man! I feel like a woman' MY REQUEST hehe but no. I think I was just crazy last night. No drinking or drugs I swear. I got asked by like 7 people to come smoke weed with them after school on 420. but being my awesome straight edge self, I declined!**

**Hhah heres the morning after scene! Not akward like my other story. Enjoy?**

**Sora: Bleh! Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts although she IS plotting against Sqaure Enix to take it over!**

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

**Parental Conflict**

**Sora blinked** his eyes open. Kairi was fast asleep infront of him. Her arms were curled over her chest and under her chin. A wrinkled sheet was laying across her bare stomach. Her breathing was steady, he watched for several minutes as her body rose and fell to the rythem of her breathing. He sat up slowly so he didnt wake her. When he did, he notices a face and a pair of eyes peering at him from the opposite end of the room. **(He's covered up!)** He jumped and realized it was Selphie. She had a _pixi stick_ between her fingers and many more poking through her pocket. He looked at her with surprise. She opened her mouth to blurt somthing out but Sora held up a hand to prevent her from it. He motioned for her to get out. She resisted and finally did after she realized Sora was going to get some pants on.

-

Sora closed the door behind him carefully. Selphie turned to him with her arms crossed. She pointed an index finger at him and was about to start shouting but he stopped her again. She frowned at him.

"Selphie! Shut up!" He demanded. She clenched her fists.

"Oooo you and Kairi laying in a bed." She sang in a whisper. She wiggled her fingers and did a little dance too. "**K-I-S-S-I-N-G."**

Sora brushed some hair infront of his eyes, hoping to hide the embarassment. "Shut the fuck up Selphie! I'll hit you." He said raising a fist. She laughed at him.

"I dont believe you." She continued to tease.

"How long were you in there anyways?" He said scratching his head. She shrugged.

"A couple hours." She replied. "You know everyone at school is gonna be talking about you and-"

"Not if you dont fuckin' say it to everyone!" Sora spat. She frowned.

"Hmmm I'm not so sure." She said. He cocked his head to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spat.

"It means that there are almost 10 other people in this house right now and they probably wondered where Kairi went. Some probably came looking for her." She smirked. "Call me crazy but I think there is just the slightst possibility that some snooper poked their head in there within the last 8 hours dont you?" She crossed her arms.

"Ok Selphie, jeez just please keep your mouth shut! I'm not sure that Kairi is so open to everyone knowing about it. It's just not something you always tell people." He said shyly. "Just shut up and act like you didn't see anything."

"Deal." Selphie ripped open another pixi stick and dumped the pink sugar in her mouth as she walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Sora shook his head and went back in the room. He turned to close the door behind him quietly. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He turned to see an auburn haired person rested on his back.

He turned to her. She beamed up at him, her lip ring sparkled in the morning light. He loved her. He knew it, nothing had ever felt like this. She brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hi" She said.

"Hello" He replied. He wasn't smiling, he didnt show emotion but he was happy.

"You weren't just talking to Selphie were you?" She asked.

"No. I was talking to some other hyper as hell brunette."

"What were you talking about?"

"About how she should keep her mouth shut."

"I've been telling her that since first grade." She turns to get her pajamas on when she has on her shorts, Sora tackles her to the bed. He's holding himself up by his arms over her, Kairi is clutching her pajama shirt. He kisses her lightly.

"I love you." He tells her before getting up and putting on clothes.

**( ok now everybody! a big AWWW for Sora and Kairi**

---

**Everyone is gone** except Riku, Namine,Roxas and Selphie when Sora and Kairi came into the kitchen. Sora rolled his eyes at Riku who gave him a thumbs up. 'Stupid Selphie cant keep her fat lips shut' Sora thought. He grumbled and sat in a chair next to Namine. Kairi went to get coffee. Selphie had already had her **usual 3 cups**. Namine and Sora didnt like coffee. Roxas and Riku were in between first and second cups. Kairi normally drank 1-2 cups. Kairi could already tell that Selphie had blurted out everything to everyone because they were all silent but kept little smirks on their faces.

"So uhh Sora." Riku said trying to sound normal. "What did you two do last night?" Everyone except Sora and Kairi laughed. Sora just brushed some hair over his eyes. I guess if he does that he thinks no one can see how red his face is? Kairi smiled a little and continued adding things to her coffee. Sora unhappily rolled his eyes at the spectators, easing back in his chair a little more. Kairi threw him an apoligetic look. He took almost no notice of it.

After the group ate breakfast everyone shuffled out of Kairi's house. With a swift kiss, Sora reluctantly said goodbye. Namine stayed behind to help her friend clean up. The two shared some akward silence then looked at eachother and cracked up.

"So...How was it?" Namine asked. Kairi felt her face flush 8 different shades of red. She bit her lower lip. "I mean, like how did this situation arise?"

"Hmm well...Last night after everyone went to bed...We got bored and headed to my room. We talked for a bit and he told me he loved me and he wanted to show me that...But only if I wanted him to." Kairi explained as she loaded some dirty plates into the dishwasher. Blowing a strand of hair from her face she turned to the eager looking blonde.

"Annnnnnddd???" Namine urged.

"And I hesitated...I thought about it for a minute." The red head rested her elbows on the counter. "Then I said I was ready. He asked if I was sure and I told him yeah... and thats it."

"But Kai...You used protection right?" The expression on Namine's face had by now switched to concerned.

"Well...He didnt use a condom but of **COURSE**, being me I am already on the pill." She explained. Namine nodded as if thinking the entire scenario out.

Namine bent her head low and asked in a whisper."Was he nice to you?"

Kairi smiled at this."Yeah, he was. God I really love him."

The conversation about Sora lasted awhile and then Kairi came up with an idea to go shopping. Namine perked up instantly at the thought but immediately de-perked when she remembered she had no clothes to wear.

"No sweat, you can use some of mine." Kairi said. The red head led the blonde to her room and threw open the closet doors revealing a nice array of various hues and mediums of clothing.

Namine's Jaw dropped. She knew Kairi was an orginization freak but not like this. All the clothes were color coded. They all had their own place. Shirts went in top drawers, tanks went in middle, bottoms went in bottom drawers and the shoes had shelves.

Once Namine had an outfit she complained that there was no bag to match besides the one Kairi was using. The one Kairi was using had a large red and white gun on it. It overlayed a pattern was Mona Lisa in black and white litho. Kairi hesitated but in the end she dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. It was then that Kairi made a mistake because the very last thing that fell out of the bag was the half pack of cigarettes.

Namine was shocked all throughout her body. Why didn't she suspect this? Surely she should have smelt it every now and then. Kairi looked nervous, she was shifting in her spot on the bed and looking around the room, glancing at Namine every couple seconds. Namine picked the pack up and held it in front of Kairi's face.

"What the hell Kairi?" She demanded. Kairi bit her lower lip. "Kairi why?"

No answer.

"Did Sora get you to do this?"

No answer.

"What are you thinking?"

A tear came from Kairi's left eye and she hastily wiped it away. "Namine, Sora asked me to try them. I thought I wouldnt like them but I do. It's not because I think it looks cool, it's stress. I guess you could call me a stress smoker." Namine looked even more angry and she threw down the pack.

"Kairi...At least tell me this stuff!" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure I'm mad that you are smoking but you could've at least told me."

"I'm so so sorry Nam." Kairi apoligized. "I meant to tell you...I just-"

Namine nodded and sat down by her friend. After some calming down, the girls decided to still go to the mall.

------  
Later

------

Kairi waited at a little table while Namine brought the tray of food over. She looked down at her phone and took another sip of her **Dr.Pepper**...No ice! The taste of the beverage was crisp and cool! **(i love describing soda)** When Namine came back with the two burgers and fries, Kairi was in daydream mode. The blonde rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of Kairi's face, apparently it didnt work because Kairi just sat there.

"**KAIRI**!" Namine shouted. Everyone in the resturaunt turned to see who was being so annoying, Kairi looked at her friend with a "what the hell was that for?" look and hastily grabbed her burger.

"jeez Nam! Calm down!" Kairi said, half a mouthful of food in her mouth. A call on her phone came, even though Kairi's mouth was full, she answered " Haowlo?"

"Kairi? You sound like somthings got your tounge." Kairis mom said from the other end. " Oh no its not Sora is it?"

Kairi blushed slightly and swallowed. "No ma' its me...I was just eating a burger, im with Namine at the mall.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home tonight...Either within an hour or the next couple hours. Ok basicly I will be home anytime!" She laughed, Kairi laughed some and nodded. (as if her mom could see her)

"K ma' I'll be home soon."

When the girls finished eating, they walked the mall and window shopped. Kairi went to Hot Topic and picked out some new liprings. It wasnt exactly Namines favorite store. She wasnt very open to emo kids and goths. Kairi got a new hoodie with **Jack Skellington** on it, a new Black hat, a black skirt, a white tank, and some pinstriped leggings. Namine was quick to get out of the store. Kairi wanted to stay and talk to a girl about peircings. Namine quickly reminded Kairi that she just got a piercing and she didnt need any more holes in her body. They moved on to _Bath and Bodywo_rks.

------

**Sora got home** later that day to find that his dad had apparently stayed home from work. Which was a little odd. Sora's dad was a workaholic and hated all the supposed drama of his son's life. He didnt want to be apart of it so he blew all his time off at work or partying with friends from the poker club. Sora didnt care, his dad never really cared for him in a fatherly way. More of a guardian, just someone thats there. When his mother was alive, Sora always wanted to be home. Truth be told, he was a mama's boy. He loved his mother and wanted to defend her at all costs. Once his father had come home drunk and they started fighting and eventually it came out to his father beating his mother, Sora was only 13 at the time but he fought off his father any way possible.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sora's father demanded as his son closed the door behind him, pulling his bangs down a little further and simple shrugged. It was obvious his father had been drinking. The scent of his breath and the numerous bottles lying around. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not going to talk about it with you so back off." He snapped and attempted nudging past his father. Only to be blocked. "Move."

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me where you were all day and last night!"

"Since when have you ever given a damn?" Spat Sora. "What the parental lightswitch suddenly turned on after 16 years?"

"We arent talking about me right now buddy." Sora's dad shot. "Where the hell were you? Tell me or you're-"

"Grounded?" Sora finished. "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

Silence.

"Where were you?" He demanded again.

"I was at my girlfriend's birthday party!" Said Sora finally. "There happy?"

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Since 2 and a half months ago!"

" Well that sucks for her to have such a worthless piece of trash as a boyfriend." Soras dad said, turning to walk away. "Where'd you find her son? Wal-Mart? That's where I found your worthless mother at-"

That was enough for Sora's ears, he went straight back out the door, slamming it very hard behind him. Leaving his dad in shock and bewiderment.

The teenager headed for a place he only went to in hard times, the cemetary. He hopped the short fence and jogged to one particular section under a shady tree. Panting, he sat down and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Hey Ma'" He said looking at the hunk of stone sitting in front of him. "Its been what...8 months since we've had a chat? I think we are overdo."

The breeze picked up and Sora's breathing steadied.

"Ma' why did you leave? Why did you have to go out that night?" He mumbled silently into the breezy late afternoon air. A slow tear rolled from the corner of his eye, which he quickly caught with an index finger. "I want that guy dead for what he did to you...For what he did to me. If it wasnt for him...I...I never would be stuck here with dad. Dad treats me like shit. I bet you're partying it up real nice in wherever the hell you are."

**He swiped at the** grass with an open palm, sending blades twirling into the air. Feeling bad for talking to his mom like that he cooled off in a second. Feeling guilty he took his mini razor from his pocket and held it to his arm, thinking of how Kairi would react after seeing the cuts, he hesitated. Finally not caring, he slowly moved the blade down his skin. A few minutes later, he pocketed the blade and looked at the cut on his higher forearm. He wiped it with his shirt and cursed at himself for doing that. After he promised Kairi he wouldnt hurt himself anymore.

"I want it to end Ma'." He sighed and hung his head low." Oh sorry you had to see that Ma'. I feel like shit for doing it now." He turned his arm and examined the cut some more. "Hey, you know I have a girlfriend now? She's just perfect. She's the greatest thing ever to happen to me. You'd like her Ma'"

He looked at the marble stone on the grass and the engraving under his mom's name:

"**_To Know Her Is To Love Her."_**

He let out another deep sigh and boosted himself up off the grass. "Ma' im going now but I promise to visit you soon ok? Love you lots and miss you like hell."

He left the cemetary with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Turning onto main he realized he was a couple streets away from Kairi's house. He knew what he had to do.

-----

**Kairi stopped** the car in front of her house and got out. After saying goodbye to Namine she took the long way around to her house. As she parked she noticed a familiar black figure in the rear view mirror. Smiling, she got out of the car and ran to him. She smiled but saw that he was frowning.

"Kai dont..." He said putting a hand out to slow her. Realizing it was the hand that he cut, he returned it to his pocket. His black short sleeve shirt wasnt long enough to cover it. Kairi spotted it instantly, and she grabbed his wrist.

"Sora...You...I..." She looked up at him and frowned, throwing his wrist down and walking back to her car to get her stuff. "You promised me Sora! You promised you wouldnt-"

"Hurt myself anymore...I know Kai. Im sorry. I got in a fight with my dad and was at the cemetary, talking to my mom, then I said somthing to her that wasnt very nice and I regretted it and punished myself. Im soo sorry Kairi." He apoligized. He wasnt stupid enough to go in for a kiss yet.

"Sora what the fuck is wrong with you?!" She shot. Crossing her arms across her chest. " If we are going to be in a relationship, I need to know I can trust you... I need to know that you can stop something...Especially when its something harmful to you. God Sora..."

She slammed the car door shut, Sora just stood there feeling completely idiotic. "Kai...Im so sor-"

"Sora dont tell me how sorry you are right now." She turned on her heel and headed towards her front porch. "Just leave me alone right now."

And with that, Kairi was gone...Well for now.

-  
**Kairi took two steps in her front** door before her mother rushed to her, still dressed in travel clothes. Obviously she was disturbed or worried about somthing. Kairi quirked an eyebrow at her cukoo mother and smiled slightly.

"Hey mom?" She said..It came out as more of a question though. "What did I do?"

"What the hell is this?" She said holding up a half empty and squished cigarette box. "Kairi what are you doing with these?"

"Mom, Im not addicted or anything, I smoke them when I'm really stressed." Kairi shouted.

"Sora got you into this right?"

"Mom I-"

"Right?"

"Yeah...So what? It was my choice to smoke them." Kairi defended

"You arent seeing him anymore!" Kairi's mom stated.

"Umm no?" Kairi rolled her eyes. "Im in love with him mom. Ill see him, you can count on that."

**Kairi was so furious now**. She fought with her boyfriend, her mom was mad at her...Nothing could make this night better. Kairi headed to the local park, maybe the swings would make her feel better...

---

**Sora's was hoping to** find something to do that would help the pain go away...Somehow he had ended up in the park...Maybe the swings could help.

---------------------------------------------

**Kat: wooo im going update crazy!  
haah told u i would sam!!! lol anyways hoped u enjoyed it!  
ill update more soon!  
i PROMISE!  
send me pleasent things?  
hopefully?**


	12. Reality Is

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Reality Is_**

**Sora didnt know his** emotions as he headed towards the metal swings in the park. He looked up for only a split second to make sure he was headed in the direction he wanted to go. Within the past hour he'd managed to act like and idiot, fight with his girlfriend as well as fight with his dad. He felt stupid. He could care less whether or not his dad was mad at him, he only wished Kairi would forgive him. He cared for her more than anything and he'd lied to her tonight.

He finally looked up when he knew he was right in front of the swings, only to see a pale looking red head staring straight back. He stared at her with his cold blue eyes. He noticed a trace of tears on her cheek and sighed heavily. A second later she rushed towards him and hugged him around the waist very tightly. Confused at first, Sora realized something had happened with her tonight and she needed comforting. He pulled her down so that they were both sitting in the sand. Kairi sobbing hard into Sora's chest. He put an arm around her shoulder and let his gloved hand dangle.

"Kai...I-" He started. He was lost for words. He looked at the scenery and noticed some other people around the park. He sighed heavily and looked down at the sobbing girl in front of him. "Kairi...I love you so much. I never knew I could even feel like this after my Mom passed but you helped me. Sure I'm still pissed at the world and most people I still dont talk to."

**He paused again** to just look at her. She had slightly toned down her crying and was resting her chin on his chest looking up at him with her lavender eyes. Her eyes were slightly blotchy and her makeup smeared making her eyes seem gaunt. He wiped away her tears and her smeared makeup with his thumb. She gave him a slight smile and let him continue.

" The thing is Kai, I am so sorry that I lied to you...For cutting myself, right after I did it I remembered my promise to you. Kairi...I dont ever want to leave you, you are what keeps me alive and alright. So Im apoligizing now in hopes that you'll forgive me and that you still love me." He looked back into her eyes. She read him.

**He was** afraid of something and worried about someone. Something was going to happen, she could tell from the way his eyes were and how they shook ever so slightly in his sockets. Immediately she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Confused at first, Sora slowly pulled her close to him with his own arms.

"Sora..." Kairi muttered weakly. "What's going on?"

Sora sighed and pulled back to get a better look at her. " Kairi...I'm not sure what's going on right now." He looked around at all the other people in the park." All I'm sure of right now, is that I love you so much...I never ever want you to think differently or forget me ok?"

"Why would I ever forget you?"

No answer.

"Sora?" She asked with the deepest concern. He took her chin gently in his cool fingers and tilted her head up.

"Kairi...I can't really explain right now. I promise when I'm sure I'll tell you." He said softly." Just please trust me on this."

"Sora...I...I trust you completely." She rested her head on his chest. "Just...Don't go getting yourself hurt or in trouble."

**He nodded slightly as he leaned** in towards her face for a kiss. She pulled him down to her and kissed him very deeply. It surprised him at first and seemed like forever until he opened his mouth to kiss her back. He pulled her into his arms more and she realxed and just thought of only him, only this one perfect moment. It lasted forever. To Kairi, it was like a soft gentle wave of **powdered snow on a nice winters morning**...

"Wow...Dont eat his face Kairi."

**And then the rain comes...**

Kairi looked to her left Namine was sitting on a nearby bench, who knows how long she'd been there. She obviously had been watching the two teens making out in front of the swingset.

"Nam...Please present yourself, your gona kill me one day." Kairi smiled a little as she said this. Sora rolled his eyes and messed with his bangs. A slight shade of red was on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean it." She smiled at the couple and walked towards the swingset, sitting on swaying seat and resting her head on the thick chain.

**Sora just played** with Kairi's hand and smiled a little. Kairi dug in her purse and fished out 2 cigarettes. Soras bright blue eyes seemed to shine a little brighter at the sight of the cigarettes. Kairi lit them and handed one to her beloved. She watched him take a drag and exhale. Then she took a drag from her own and exhaled with relief, the look on her face was of pure pleasure.

Namine began the feel uncomfortable. She wasn't used to the whole 'my best friend is smoking' thing. Kairi turned slightly and offered the cigarette to Namine who of course, denied it. Kairi shrugged and continued on hers. She leaned on Sora a little, who took no notice of this action.

**Although they loved eachother**, Sora still appeared cold at times. He really loved her with all of whatever he had. Namine just sat and watched her lovestruck friend. Kairi beamed at her emo boyfriend and kissed his cheek. He grinned at her and his lipring shone ever more brilliantly in the brimming moonlight. He let his face dive in for her lips and soon felt his pressed against her soft and familiar lips. They both smiled as they kissed one another and Sora broke the kiss, holding the redhead very close to him.

**Something caught his eye**.

Sora cocked his head a little and noticed a familiar looking group of kids that seemed to be staring at them off in the distance. He kept his eyes on them and Kairi followed his gaze to where they were. She too recognized them. There were two jocks, a black guy, and some other white guys that were unrecognizable to her. Sora took another long drag from his cigarette and stood up. He watched as the group slowly started towards them. Sora motioned for Kairi to get behind him as the group stopped right in front of the trio.

" Sora" Said a voice that Sora knew only too well.

"O'Hannen" Sora mumbled back. Kairi peeked around Sora to get a look at the people in front of them. She gripped onto Sora's hoodie when she realized who it was.

Doyle had stabbed Roxas and obviously not gotten a very good punishment for it. Seeing that he was back out at the park in the middle of the night. Kairi knew that he was most likely still dangerous. Sora glared daggers at Doyle but remained seemingly calm. He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly, looking at it quickly, well what was left of it and threw it to the ground.

Kairi leaned up and whispered in her boyfriend's ear. "Sora, lets just get out of here. Remember what happened to Roxas?"

Sora didn't seem to care. He shrugged what she had said off and returned glaring at Doyle.

"Sora..."

Doyle laughed a little and looked at Kairi. "Dude, listen to your pretty little girlfriend. Just run the fuck away. Save yourself from a whole shitload of trouble."

"I dont get why you wont just leave us the hell alone. We havn't done anything to you, just go away before this gets out of hand. I really dont want to fight with you." Sora said. He was lying, Sora just didnt want to fight in front of Kairi.

Doyle glanced at Kairi again who looked kind of lost in this conversation.

" Once again the big tough emo kid doesnt want to fight in front of his girlfriend. How nice." Right after Doyle finished that sarcastic sentence, Sora had already grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to a tree.

"I could just kill you right now and run...It would make the world a much better place." Sora threatened, holding Doyle's arms behind his back.

**Sora noticed something** instantly, Doyle's _'friends'_ were moving in on Sora. He glanced wuickly over his shoulder and just barely saw the fact that Kairi was being held by a guy. He had his hand over her mouth and her hands behind her back. She was concentrating on Sora and she looked worried.

"If you kill me, they wont bother killing you." Doyle said. "They will kill her and you will be left alone to suffer, all alone and empty inside. I know how to make emo kids hurt."

**Sora realized** the situation he was in and slowly let Doyle go. The minute Sora turned his back to head to Kairi, Doyle hit him in the back of the head and he instanly fell to his knees. Again he felt a hard blow, to the back this time. Again. Again. Soon he felt his face hit the cold earth. Some hard kicks to the stomach.

_'Take me right now...'_ He thought.

Then, there was nothing. No pain, no sound. He heard what sounded like a fist colliding with something and turned to see what had happened.

Kairi was standing in front of Sora protectively and had her arm outstretched. Doyle staggered back a little and Sora didnt need words to figure out what had happened. He sat up and stared at the wonderous person who had saved him."You stupid bitch..." Doyle said slowly.

Kairi lowered her arm but remained glued to the spot where she had hit Doyle. She didn't dare move. She was trying to understand why she did that in the first place. Doyle stared at her with the worst look imaginable. Kairi did not blink.She wasn't about to let some kid kill her boyfriend for doing nothing.

Then in one swift and unsuspecting movement, Doyle made a move toward Kairi and as soon as he had come for her, he was already gone. She felt herself collapse and someone quickly caught her. Kairi's vision went out of focus. She could not feel, she heard the best and most familiar voice. A blurred Sora could be seen above her. The next and last thing she heard was his lovely voice.

"Don't leave me..." The next thing she saw was black.

**Sora shook her slightly** and let a tear fall down his cheek. His anger grew quickly and he punched the ground. Namine watched with tears streaming down her lovely pale cheeks. She turned around and noticed the police car that had just shown up. She got hit by one of Doyle's friends but she was more worried about Kairi right now.

_'This can't be happening to me'_ Sora thought as he clutched Kairi tightly. His insides screamed at him. He hated seeing Kairi like this. She was limp and obviously out, he felt her neck and his heart lept when he found a pulse. He looked around him and continued to hold onto the love of his life. He never knew he'd ever be in this position, crying over somebody. How about them apples?

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" Sora screamed out loud. His voice fell over the silent park. He watched Doyle hopping a nearby fence and wanted so badly to kill him. Namine fumbled with her phone and dialed the three famous numbers.

----

**She sat in the** _middle of the daisy field and picked the petals of a rather large flower. She hummed to herself as her auburn hair blew in her eyes. She looked around at the lovely place she was in and wondered how she got there or where she was for that matter. She turned back to where she origionally kept her gaze and noticed someone sitting there._

_This someone was wearing all black and had tried pushing his brunette bangs in front of his bright blue eyes. His black and seemingly fuzzy beanie sat comfortably on his head and his lipring had a slight sparkle to it. She quirked and eyebrow. He seemed familiar but she couldnt quite place it. He grinned a bit and layed down in the bed of daisys. He looked a little odd, a guy wearing all black laying in a patch of bright flowers. Where did she know him from? What was going on here? Is this a dream? Then she heard a slight murmur coming from the familiar person. He had his eyes closed but she was sure it was him that said it._

_"I love you. Keep breathing baby..."_

_Who was he and why was he saying this? She recognized him but it ate at her that she couldnt remember where from. Was she asleep? She must be. She doesnt know herself or this kid in front of her. Suddenly, he stood up and offered her his hand. She raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her._

_"Trust me?"_

_"Do you trust me Kai?"_

_'Kai. Is that my name?'_

_She felt herself nod and he pulled her to her feet._

_He was tall. Well... taller than she was. He must be almost six feet. She looked up at him and used her hand to sheild her eyes from the light. He had a lipring that sparkled and she liked it on him._

_All of a sudden she felt herself trailing behind him with her hand nestled very gently in his._

_--_

**The next thing she** saw was a grey cieling. She looked to her left and saw Sora asleep with his head on the edge of her bed. Her hand in his. He had actually taken off his hat and his beautiful brunette hair fell to the side he slept on. He was snoring lightly and she smiled a little as she watched him sleep. She tried to sit up a little but winced due to the unfamiliar pain that was piercing her abdomin. She sighed and fell back to her flat laying down position. She sighed heavily and a bead of sweat trickled down her temple. She must be in some pretty bad pain if he can barely lift her head without breaking a sweat.

Sora began to stir , looking up at Kairi with half closed eyes he noticed that her eyes were wide open and he immediately sprung up. He felt the grip of her hand on his grow tighter.

"Kairi... Kairi... Can you hear me?" He asked franticly. She looked him in the eye.

"What time is it?" She asked. She knew it was a random thing to ask but she had to because the sky was dark and she was a littly groggy.

"Uh.." Sora said puzzled. He pulled out his sleek black chocolate phone and recited the time. " Almost 10. How do you feel?"

" I've got a terrible pain in my side but other than that im fine. I'm so glad you're here." She said smiling weakly at him. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"It's waaay past 8."

"Okay?"

Kairi smiled a little. " Okay so how are you still here? Hospital closes at 8."

"Let's just say I have a way with words." He grinned.

"Sora! What did you do?"

**Sora scratched** the back of his head and shrugged. " Flirted with the nurses..." Kairi slapped his arm lightly and smiled. "Oh come on babe! They're **sluts**...Well the young ones at least. I didn't mean anything I said and I love you a whole fuck lot so...Fuck them all." He grinned at her again.

" No need to get all squirrely. I love you too and-" She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down to her and kissed him full on the lips and smiled. "I don't think I could love differently."

"Hmm." He looked as if he were thinking for a moment. "Nah theres nobody else for me. Just you and your redhead dorkyness." He smiled at her then all of a sudden got serious. "Hey Kairi..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm running from home. I gotta go somewhere and do something."

" So what you're going to leave?"

"Not permenantly. I was hoping you might want to come with me." He proposed to her shyly.

"Sora I-" She cut herself off. " I don't know. Sora I don't know. Where will you go?"

" Not too far. I just need to get away from here. Theres too much history and I need a break from it all." He sighed heavily. "Will you go with me?"

"Sora.. I-" She looked at him. " Sora I can't."

**He crossed** his arms and sighed. "Kairi, I dont want to leave you but my dad's gonna be looking for me and I need to get out." He brushed his hair downwards in front of his eyes. "Please go with me."

"Sora...Let's not talk about this. Lets just chill out for a little bit. Please?"

"Fine." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand tighter. "Hey"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I do. I love you too."

**The two** shared another kiss and eventually Sora climbed right into Kairis hospital bed and the two were sound asleep... Finally she had peace.

--------

The next morning Kairi awoke and noticed Sora wasnt there. She sat up in her bed despite the pain and called for him.

"Sora?!"

No answer.

**"SORA!!!"**

She began to let her tears out and a man in a white coat rushed in. She made a movement and wanted to get up and walk out to find him.

**"SORA!!!!"**

-------------

His head hung low and his hood was over his head. He missed her. He knew he made a mistake by just leaving. He would be back. When? He didn't know. He would sure contact her. He clutched his phone as a just in case thing. He wanted to make sure to get any message from her. He loved her. He would return when he got ahold of his life and made sure he could protect her.

A truck pulled to the side of the road and a little old lady that was smiling sweetly at him rolled the window down.

"Where you headed?" She asked, smiling. He gave a shallow hint of a smile.

"Anywhere." Replied the brunette teen.

"Hop in. Tell me your story"

The teen threw his bag in the back and got in the front seat. The truck smelled of lavendar and the old woman was dressed in jeans and a flanal T-Shirt. He mentlly laughed at her appearence.

And off the truck went...

**_"Reality is Pain"_**

------------------------------------------------

Kate: Hehe that was the final chapter. The End... Or is it?


	13. Final Thought?

**Hello my pretties!!**

**So I was thinking of picking up 'Reality Is' again and making a sequel**

**i figured you guys might like it...So while I get going on that, you lemme know what you think of the idea!!**

**-Kate**

**thanks for being so patient!!**


	14. Update!

Update as of 2/12/2010

I am currrently in the process of adding another chapter (FINALLY) to "Phase Two" please stay on your toes for this! And if you havent, read the first story before reading this sequal. Im finally coming back to FanFiction! Please give me ideas and feedback! Thanks to anyone who is still my fans 3

I expect the new chapter to be up by 5pm (California time) today! -Kate 


End file.
